


Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Fur

by zelga04



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: A phoenix can be a good pet, Always a female Naruto Uzumaki, F/M, Gen, Others will be added upon appearance, Overprotective Marco, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelga04/pseuds/zelga04
Summary: It was Marco who took the blow to save Luffy's life, not Ace. Even if the risks are great, he took it regardless. To save everyone, he is willing to end his current existence and wait to be reborn once more. This isn't his first rodeo after all and yet the world he woke up with isn't what he expected. Why would he want to be a ninja, is he insane? MarcoXFem!Naruto Slight!AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/gifts).



> Copyright belongs to their respective creators - Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece Eiichiro Oda
> 
> I do not own anything. Well, except for the story concept and such. I make no profit in posting this story online.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

To save his brother from dying and help his family and allies escape that disgusting place, Marco used everything in his power to save Ace, the boy his beloved captain slash father figure took a liking into, the rest of his brothers, sisters and every ally that is currently fighting for their survival away from that place. Somewhere safe, somewhere where these bastards won't be able to reach them. Albeit temporarily.

It took every last of his abilities and almost left him for dead. Well, not technically as he kind of immortal. Sort of.

The downside, well… He turned into a freaking hatchling. Not even a human child, which was the usual setup every time he uses the said technique.

Like his devil fruit's true nature, he is a mythical creature that has the ability to be reborn. No one exactly knew how old he is. Well, except for the old man and the former Pirate King.

It turns out that it isn't that bad depending on one's point of view granted that the one who will nurture him till he regain his full strength doesn't freak out once he turns back to his normal self in a few days or months depending how fast his regenerative abilities have improved since the last time.

Well, Uzumaki Naruto isn't typically your girl next door.

She is a ninja, a warrior of her own right.

Someone who continues to experience the hatred of her own world and is trying albeit futilely to live a meaningful life following her own ideal and choices.

For all his efforts not to get deeply and emotionally involved, Marco could not stop himself but to be drawn towards her.

He can be a friend. Or a lover (Ugh! Waiting for her to grow up shouldn't be that hard. After all, patience is an abundant trait he owns like a cloak according to his brothers and sisters.). He is even willing to be her pet for an unforeseeable future and annoy those who makes fun of her.

Never did Marco imagine that she is the one thing he's been looking for all his life.

His very own  _One Piece_.

And he will do whatever it takes to give her the freedom and the acknowledgement she truly deserves.

From pirate to ninja? What the hell was he even thinking!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece © Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Thanks for checking this one out. Despite the deadlines I set for myself and the sporadic updates on my other stories. Oh well. Thanks again.
> 
> I did thank you already, right?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 1 – The Phoenix and his flames**

Ever since the war started, Marco kept a really close eye on oyaji. As much as he doesn't want him to fight, the old man could not be reasoned with and charges head on to fight their enemies.

Kizaru is starting to annoy him and he feels that the said admiral is starting to gain the upper hand since he lets himself be distracted. But then things started to turn against them when Squard attack the old man with lies sprouting from his mouth.

Knowing that he was tricked and could not easily put the blame on him, Marco rushes towards his captain.

Blaming himself would go nowhere and at that time, he wanted to curse his ability for being useless. Why can he heal himself but not the others?

Damn it.

But then a distraction came and there he finally met Monkey D. Luffy.

The boy Ace couldn't shut his mouth off ever since he acquired his little brother's first wanted poster.

It was a miracle, somewhat. Being here in a league way out of his own.

The boy manages to save Ace despite all the obstacles that faced him. Of course, with a little help from him and the others. Now, all they need to do is leave that place and never came back. However, fate still has something in store for them.

Akainu started to badmouth their captain and knowing the devotion the fire user has for their father figure, Ace remains rooted on his spot. Marco had the urge to face palm himself and curse Ace out loud.

But then, things started to change when the said Admiral faced the young boy who risked everything to save the same brother he and the rest of his nakama are trying to rescue. The boy's adrenaline started to wane out. Who know the obstacles the straw hat wearing pirate encountered when he infiltrated Impel Down earlier? Thinking about it, Marco knew it was plain impossible yet the boy did prove he was wrong all along.

At that exact moment, Marco knew what he has to do. With one last look towards oyaji, his other siblings and Ace's frozen form, he removed the shackles preventing his devil fruit ability and flew towards the D brothers at a very alarming speed.

With a deep breath, he let his flames to spread out. Of course, he got centuries of practice to perfect this one special move.

And the only person he could talk to was the boy himself. The rookie who happens to be the center of that particular moment, Ace's beloved brother and oyaji's chosen.

"It might take a while, but please tell my brothers that I will be back, yoi…" Marco said with a wide smile on his face, ignoring the blood trickling from the corner of his lips. He can feel the bastard's hand making a hole on his chest. Damn. His mark will need to be replaced.

Luffy started to cry and the Phoenix does not know what to tell him next. Falling to his knees after the Admiral almost tossed him away; he grinned morbidly and stood his ground. Akainu took a step back alarmingly. Raising one bloodied hand, he placed it in front of the young boy's heart and let his other hand wipes the teen's tears. "Don't cry yoi. Everything… is going to be alright…"

Letting his flames do their task, Marco dissolve into flares of blue and let it engulfed everyone he holds dear.

With a smirk, Marco felt the satisfaction in his bleeding heart as he turned and saw Akainu's murderous reaction as well as the surprised gazes of every marine when all of the pirates they are fighting with, even the gatecrashers, disappear with flames of blue and white.

And then, Marco felt nothing as he dissolved into nothingness.

It was an empty void.

Despite it all, the mighty phoenix welcomed it with open arms.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	3. Chapter 3

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

**Disclaimer:**  
Copyright belongs to their respective creators - Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs**  
By:  **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 2**

When he woke up, he never expected to find himself in a very comfortable situation.

His previous rebirths oftentimes brought him to unpleasant accommodations that brought a bitter taste in his mouth when thinking about it.

This time though, it feels different.

As the door opens, he saw a young woman with red markings on her face. She was followed by three dogs - who upon opening the door rushes directly towards his cage and sniffs at him.

Marco remembers Stefan who does the same whenever he saw him in his phoenix form.

Just great, yoi.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good." The woman noted happily as she took the medical apparatus handed by one of her canine companions. Opening the door to his cage, the woman held him gently and was placed on top of a table near the window.

"You should be okay in a few days. But I suggest that you avoid using your wings until I say so," With an angry look, the woman stares at him pensively. "I don't understand how someone can do this to a defenseless animal." Lips curling in distaste, the woman growled menacingly as her 'pets' imitate her reaction.

Oh.

'Our Hana believes in equality for all living creatures and despite your current  _condition_ , she doesn't tolerate cruelty among animals.' The biggest of the three mentally stated towards him.

'Even if we don't know why you look like an animal even if the smell is all wrong.' The light colored one added with a frown.

Without showing his surprise, Marco doesn't knew if this method of 'communication' is a new ability he acquired after his current rebirth.

Before, he does not understand any animal languages.

The three dogs are helpful enough in providing important information about his current predicament even to the caution of the third one.

"Heyya Hana-nee-sama, hope you're doing well today."

And this person who found him.

Staring towards a pair of cerulean blue (much lighter than his own eyes), Marco could not help this feeling that his life is about to change.

Her name is Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm glad that you're doing better now." Grinning cheerfully as she pets him softly, Marco can see the uncertainty behind those eyes.

She is afraid.

Of what?

A puzzle he needed to solve.

Someone as young as her who is wearing a mask for whatever reason.

Just like Ace.

Perhaps he can stay for a while knowing that his family is safe. Hopefully, Vista and the other commanders will be able to corral the hothead and regroup to fix the damage caused by that stupid war.

Consider it a well deserved vacation.

Or a wishful thinking.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Or was it the Chinese one?
> 
> Anyways, this is a new chapter for this particular story. Will be posting the next one later tonight er tomorrow morning or before I go to work.
> 
> For whatever reason, I am inspired to write for these two. So yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

**Disclaimer:  
** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By:  **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 3**

Observing the blonde and giving her privacy when needed (he is not a peeper, thank you very much), Marco found out that she is similar to Ace in many ways than one.

One can think that she's a D with all those ramen cups discarded in one corner of her kitchen.

Thankfully, she doesn't feed him bird seeds. Day old breads are more than welcomed. And fresh water.

This Ayame-nee-chan comes to visit the girl once every two weeks bringing in a few grocery items and to check if she cleans up her room as needed since she is still a young lady despite the profession she chooses.

A ninja huh.

So is he in Wano or one of its hidden villages?

Unlikely.

Another source of information for the Phoenix as the older woman talks fondly about his caretaker.

"She doesn't have anybody. Well I can probably consider otou-sama and that man as one of the very few that truly likes and cares for her."

Smiling in nostalgia, the woman chuckled and places a trash bag of empty ramen cups near the door.

"He may not told me the truth but I think he knew her parents." Petting him gently, the woman noted idly and rearranges Naruto's books.

"And despite everything, she always has this reason to smile. To be better than all these people," With a shrug, she looked at Marco gave him a fair warning.

"She may get too attached because she rarely has someone or something that she can call her own. And if you need to leave, make sure to do so without telling her," With a firm set of her jaws, the woman stated seriously. "She may cry for a few days once you are gone. But it's nothing she can't handle. She is a brave girl." With a sigh Ayame stood and left Marco on his own musings.

Scoffing internally, the pirate may understand the woman's concern about the girl. But since when did he listened to other people's advise?

He is a godforsaken pirate for crying out loud.

Watching the girl herself struggle in her studies may be a bit amusing.

Hearing her mantra as she puts on a brave front does keeps him wondering.

And from what he gathered from the woman, the young girl isn't liked by everyone except for a select few.

And to satisfy his curiosity, Marco followed and watches the blonde from a distance.

He can hear the whispers behind the girl's back. Something that Naruto is also aware of judging from the slight flinching of her shoulders as she passes through.

Hatred.

Condemnation.

Knowing that there is more to these emotions, Marco decided to be petty and show these people his displeasure.

Finally letting the girl hear his voice, he urges her to fight back.

Despite his current form, he retained all his abilities (talking in his phoenix form is another surprise). And attacked the bully that tried to hurt her.

Giving him a hopeful look, he lets the blonde to pet him and allowed her tears to fall.

"Don't you ever let these people step on you, yoi," With a glare directed at the bastard, Marco added in a serious tone and raises his wing to wipe her tears away. "You are not what they think you are. So never believe whatever stupid words they say or throw at you…," With a sigh, the phoenix snuggled with the girl not minding the tightening of her embrace. "Think of those people that matters, they who really looks at you and not what the whole world want to see…"

"Thanks." Her voice croaked shakily with snot running down her nose. Rolling his eyes at her, Marco jumps to her shoulders and urges the blonde to leave that alley behind.

Encouraging the girl to raise her head up high and not the downcast way she often uses.

It didn't last though as she tripped on her feet. The girl giggled in response to his squawking reaction after she fell with mud covering their entire body.

Ugh.

Definitely a new beginning.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Ciao~!


	5. Chapter 5

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

**Disclaimer:  
** Nothing is earned in posting this story online. Just wanted to share it for everyone's enjoyment who likes to read something new or whatnot.

Copyright belongs to their respective creators.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By:  **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 4**

Iruka may look like he doesn't care, but he does know the hardships one of his students encounter every single day of her entire existence.

But as of late, he did notice some changes.

She is far more serious in her studies, something his fellow instructors are suspicious of.

Her spars with the rest of her peers are also improving. She even managed to land a solid hit towards Uchiha Sasuke (that year's rookie) who is also surprised by her attack much to the fangirls raging reaction calling out a foul against the blonde for hurting their precious Sasuke-kun.

Ignoring their nagging, he did complimented her that day and Naruto returned it with a bright smile that reminded him of a familiar face (without the whisker marks).

She is then swarmed by Kiba and the others (mostly the clan heirs including the shy Hinata) who cheered for her win.

.

.

Just like always, she haven't stopped her pranking activities regardless of her academic improvements and catching up to reprimand her has always been a piece of cake.

He did meet the pet she is blubbering about the other day.

The bird who looked at him like he is some kind of a prey and patted the girl on her head with a wing as it flew off the distance.

"Why you… Come back here, you traitor!" The blonde shrieks out towards the avian and he immediately took hold of her escaping form. "Oh, hi Iruka-sensei. Fancy seeing you… here?"

Giving the girl the look, he did feel a bit of satisfaction after she whimpered pitifully looking at the direction her pet flew into.

After making her clean the mess she made for that day's prank, he treated her for a bowl of ramen much to Ayame's teasing look.

"Hopefully you'll be able to graduate this time, hmm?"

Cackling madly, the blonde boasts out loud that she definitely must or her new friend 'Marco' (apparently the name of the weird bird that acts like a human) will peck both of her eyeballs. The father and daughter duo both shook their heads in amusement hearing the aforementioned animal.

They parted that night in good spirits.

.

.

And pass she really did.

Even the dreaded bunshin that she loathes so much, Naruto did overcome that part with much gusto. She did beat the record of another familiar face (a redhead who happen to possess the same name) for creating too many clones that filled the room (they only required three). Now that he thinks about it, could they be related?

Proudly giving her hitai-ate, she beams happily at him not noticing the scowl Mizuki gave the girl's retreating back.

.

.

A bit later that day and wondering as to why she never showed up after the last examinee left. She did made him promise in front of the Ichirakus to treat her once she passes.

Thinking that the girl already went ahead, he finishes his report so that it can be submitted for documentation when he heard a commotion outside. The bird er Naruto's pet, is screeching at Sasuke for whatever reason. Noticing his arrival, Marco turns and flew right at him. Raising his arm defensively, Iruka gaped when he notice a Konoha headband held by the bird's talon.

"Naruto's in danger, hurry!"

What? The bird can-

"Tch! Now isn't the time damn it, yoi!"

Talk?

Dread filling his veins, he orders Sasuke to ask for help and rushes to find his troublesome student.

Knowing that the bird is following closely behind, Iruka darted towards the forest in the hopes of locating Naruto.

And when he found her in the middle of the woods with the Scroll of Seals wide open for her viewing, Iruka's heart stopped when he heard the why's.

A technique from the scroll to guarantee her passing? What on earth…

"You do not deserve anything, bitch!" A familiar voice blurted out filled with hate and loathing that he should have expected from everyone else.

Dragging Naruto safely behind his back, Iruka glares at his friend. Or so he thought Mizuki was.

Unable to stop the truth from Muzuki's mouth, he pleaded Naruto to escape and bring the scroll with her and fought him.

Perhaps this mistake will serve as his retribution for being negligent.

Frozen with tears running down her face, Iruka tried to protect her as best as he could and waited for the worst that is yet to come.

However…

"A monster?"

A voice he isn't familiar with. Who?

"From what I can see, all I saw is a girl with big dreams and an even bigger heart…"

Turning around, Iruka saw a stranger.

A tall man. Lean and mascular with blonde hair and a rather sleepy look on his face. But despite the easygoing appearance, the intent he is releasing scares him even if it is directed towards the other chūnin.

"You want to know what a real monster looks like?" Smiling sinisterly at Mizuki, the stranger's eyes lit like blue fire and approaches the man who tried to hurt Naruto. "You are looking at one. Here, right in front of you."

Ignoring the chill in his spine, Mizuki rushes to finish a set of hand seals and tries to attack. But a leg appeared out of nowhere angled towards him and he almost failed to block it with an arm. The force of the impact did shatter his bones. Eyes widening in horror, Mizuki could not even scream when another foot descended upon him. The stranger did not even blink and stares dispassionately at his fallen form.

"Why are you protecting that demon? She's-"

The man's smirk grew dangerously wider and Mizuki felt his world closing in. This time, he felt a rib break making it harder to breathe especially when the stranger added more pressure and-

"STOP!"

The mysterious man turned slightly and saw the girl clutching at his arm. Interested to hear what she is about to say, he allowed a bit of reprieve to his prey who then drags his pitiful self away from them.

Her eyes red from crying while the academy instructor watches silently in the background. Wounded in an attempt to protect his precious student.

Both hands shook from emotions as she held unto him tighter. "Someone told me that I should not let others held me back." Sniffling slightly, she raises her gaze from the bastard who tried to kill her and the last statement she added despite its origins puts a smile on his face. "That anything insignificant must be ignored as long as I have those that matters…"

Patting her head gently, the man drops on one knee and wiped her tears away. Gently he cradled her face affectionately and smiled.

Good. She's finally learning.

It is a fresh start.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	6. Chapter 6

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:** **  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

 **Disclaimer:** **  
** Standard disclaimer applies. So yeah.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs** **  
** By:  **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 5**

Last night's event was so surreal.

Naruto wondered if it really happened. The unknown man who came to save them disappeared without a trace.

Then Marco flew towards her and she hugs him real tight (the bird even allowed it). She's relieved to know that it was him who called for Iruka-sensei's attention.

And despite their assurances, she worries.

Clutching her pillow ignoring the not so familiar scent, the blonde burrows further into it. But a displeased noise (and slight pecking) woke her up. Like always, she fell flat on her face after realizing that it was Marco she is trying to squeeze to his death. Oops?

Giving her an unimpressed stare, the bird started preening his feathers and she responded grumpily at him.

"You're going to be late, yoi."

Sticking her tongue out in response, Naruto prepared their breakfast.

"I wonder who my teammates are…"

Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, Marco shrug his shoulders dismissively (it puzzles her how the said animal can do that) and ate his noodles.

The said bird demanded a change of variety and requested a few noodles of her instant ramen (and some broth) instead of bread. Hana even looked at him incredulously after she mentioned his request.

"If your team gave you hard time, let me know. I'll handle them, yoi."

Rolling her eyes at him, Naruto finishes her meal and took to the roof via her window to travel faster after giving him a pat as she walked past him. Hoping to avoid Iruka-sensei's scolding for the last time, the blonde smiled after remembering her newly learned skills (she did manage to learn something new from that blasted scroll).

Despite being a bird (she and Kiba's older sister still doesn't know what breed he is), Marco also taught her a few things after observing the entirety of the village and its inhabitants (mostly the shinobi ones) for a few days. His lips er beaks are sealed when she repeatedly asks him how he passes his free time.

One could say that he is one nosy 'pet'.

And a very good friend.

She no longer considers him as the animal who knows how to talk (that is really a surprise mind you since he denies being anyone's summon) which she had found accidentally and trying to nurture until he can fly freely again. And despite the fear that he'll need to leave eventually, Naruto will treasure every minute of their time together.

Ignoring Sakura and Ino's bantering at the door, she greeted Hinata with a cheery wave (she may ask Marco later on how they can help the kind Hyūga build her confidence) and sat on her usual seat, ignoring her seat mate's glare. Taking the journal Marco forced her to carry everywhere, she reread the tips and tricks he noted thru her barely acceptable penmanship (even if he can talk, those wings can't hold a pen) very carefully in case of-

"That's my seat, so go away!"

"NO! That's mine!"

Aha! She need to make a few changes here and-

A hand grabs her pen away and the entire class finally noticing the commotion in front of them have stopped their chattering to watch what her reaction is going to be.

Taking one deep breath, Naruto gathered her thoughts and looks at Sakura as she held her hand, "May I have my pen back, please?"

As she cannot imitate Marco's eyes, she settled for something 'Naruto-ish'. Calmly, she waited and felt the pinkette waver a bit. But…

"Stop hogging Sasuke-kun all to yourself!" Wait, what?

Returning Ino's determined gaze after the other blonde blurted out those words, Naruto started laughing out loud and stood to her full height. Sakura may have drop her pen in surprise but she hastily catches it.

Leaning callously at the table, Naruto turns to look at the topic of this ridiculous conversation, tapping the pen on her chin trying to understand how worthless their discussion is.

"Hey teme!" Stopping herself from chuckling, her expression is a bit lighter and she could not stop her amusement from showing through.

Her appearance from another's perspective, entirely different.

One did taught of it as, pleasant.

Appealing even.

"Since when are you owned by someone other than your own 'magnificent' self, hmm?"

Uchiha Sasuke grunted annoyingly in response and looks away. Hoping that the slight blush he felt when watching the blonde's expression and how she interacted with his rabid fangirls else entirely.

But some did see it and one of the said observer decided that he does not like it at all.

Then a flustered Iruka just came into the room and the boy sitting in front of Naruto bolted up in surprise hitting the table behind him jostling the blonde's unsteady lean. Failing to hold her ground (she is not clumsy damn it), Naruto yelps and topples over. Eyes widening alarmingly, she saw twin black orbs returning her gaze with a dash of his own panic.

Seconds later and time stopped.

Then there was a flurry of blue feathers blocking Naruto's view.

"Oomph! M-marco?! What the heck?!"

Before the Uchiha can grab and throw her bird away while the said animal aimed his sharp talons towards the boy, Naruto snatches Marco back and holds his beak as he attempted to peck Sasuke's face.

"Not again, you two!"

Huh? Marco and teme knew each other?

.  
.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose to ease the ongoing headache of dealing with Mizuki's mess (and the bird's crazy antics), the scarred chūnin glared wordlessly at everyone (including the avian himself) to sort themselves out forcing Ino to sit two rows up as Sakura already took the vacant seat next to Naruto.

Petting to calm the murderous bird and removing the feathers she accidentally took into her mouth, Naruto did taste a bit of ash with the smell of the salty sea.

Interesting combination. So that's what Marco smells like, wow.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Iruka explained that the selection for that years graduates will comprise of three genin for each squad and are going to be assigned under the tutelage of a jōnin who will then oversee their training.

After giving the children a few parting words, he dismissed them for lunch and to return later on the same room after an hour to wait for their assigned jōnin-sensei.

Taking the stuff he brought in earlier, he waited until his former students piled out. Thankfully, the bird already calmed down but Marco continues to glare daggers towards Sasuke with the latter returning it with a look of his own. Iruka chuckled and gave a parting wave at Naruto wishing the girl lots of good luck.

.  
.

Lunch did went well despite Sakura's rejection. Marco's eye squinted dangerously at the girl but Naruto dismissed her actions like it was nothing unusual.

Sasuke (perhaps to taunt him even more), accepted his Naruto's invitation. Despite the tension between them, his blonde is oblivious and continues to chat with her new teammate and including him in the conversation like always.

Ugh.

And in the span of three hours after returning back to the classroom with the others being picked up by their own jōnin-sensei's one after the other until they are the only group left, the Phoenix already devised 32 ways to kill this 'Hatake Kakashi'.

The man wasted his (or rather their) time by observing the children (and perhaps him as well) while reading a stupid book completely hidden from the three genins.

An illusion perhaps?

Naruto who had grown familiar with his haki (despite not explaining what it is yet) slept while petting him. She knew that if she releases her hold, he might probably attack someone. Which is quite true.

Somehow, he learned to ignore the Uchiha who continues to brood on his own while the pinkette stares forlornly at them after their arrival especially when the boy decided to sit beside Naruto again. Spiteful brat.

"Is he here yet?" His blonde asks sleepily raising her head to look at the clock.

"Hn." The boy doesn't seem to care but he did frown irritatingly at the door.

"Maybe something came up?" Sakura added and blushes when three eyes (two humans - three if we'll include the jōnin in hiding and one animal who is technically a human in disguise) stared at her as if she'd grown a second head or whatever.

Preparing kill # 33, Marco finally sensed the man's movement. Nudging Naruto, the girl quickly glances at the other two and back at him. With a slight nod, she grins mischievously and took a chalkboard eraser to prepare a welcoming surprise for their tardy jōnin-sensei.

.  
.

Now that he got a good look at the man, Marco scoffed internally and transferred to Naruto's shoulders. They went up the roof to briefly introduce one another with their dreams and plans for the future. That is after he gave an assessing bored look towards the children.

Listening to the dreams of the other two puts some perspective in his ever observant eyes. The pink haired banshee can still be worked out. But the Uchiha brat is slightly alarming.

While his blonde… "My dream to be a better person for my precious people…" Pausing slightly, Naruto smiled upon remembering something. It was her real one and not the mask she often shows to all these people. "To live my life with purpose and-"

"I thought your dream is to become Hokage?" Sakura interrupted and Marco could not stop himself but snaps at her but Naruto patted him absentmindedly and glances at the other girl.

"Well, if I am strong enough to be recognized as one, why not?" Placing both hands behind her head as Marco transfers to another perch, she added with humor. "Being Hokage means I can protect them better which is soo cool. Oh and my other dream is to help Marco find his family again…"

Seriously, his Naruto is making things more difficult.

But all the Phoenix felt at that moment is… happiness.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone.
> 
> Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

 **Disclaimer:  
** Copyright belongs to their respective creators - Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 6**

Marco does remind Naruto to eat breakfast purposely ignoring the Hatake’s suggestion.

He did remember one of Thatch’s grumblings about a good meal before every battle (knowing that the said man will probably test the children for whatever reason).

The thought of his old friend and Teach’s participation from almost ruining their family put him in a bit of foul mood that he hid perfectly from his human’s eyes.

Naruto does look suspicious after sensing the change in his demeanor since she is somewhat attuned to his emotions.

He is yet to understand their bond and perhaps he did imprinted on her.

If that’s the case, he doesn’t really mind though.

After watching her leave, he settled comfortably in his nest and waited for his uninvited guests to show themselves.

An old man in fancy white robes walked out from the shadows followed by Hatake Kakashi himself. The respectable looking man (with the same presence as oyaji’s) wears a hat that cover most of his face and the kanji of fire written in red.

“I admit, when Iruka mentioned about a blue bird that took a liking to our favorite prankster, I never expected it to be someone like you…” Sarutobi Hiruzen noted and took a seat near Naruto’s dining table.

The girl’s apartment is tidy unlike the first few times he visited after Naruto started living on her own. He know of the Ichiraku’s assistance regarding the matter and for that he is grateful for their presence. Despite how chaotic she is outside her home, her ‘new’ companion probably did something as well.

Marco did not voice out any response and decided to listen since he knew they came here specifically for him (they did wait for the girl to leave him on his own). The pirate did glance towards Kakashi who frowned at his bland reaction.

“Leave us.” The older man ordered as if he isn’t just talking to the jōnin himself.

“But Hokage-sama…” Kakashi protested (and probably the others as well) but the village leader is unyielding.

Once everyone (even the ones hiding in the shadows) left, Marco chuckled and looks back to the man in front of him who removes the hat finally showing his face.

Ah.

“You look older, kid. Has it been that long?”

“Indeed,” Hiruzen admitted and took his pipe out. After dragging a few whiff, he also procure a bottle of saki and two cups out of his robes and places it on top the table. “Isn’t Konohagakure too far from Paradise?”

Finally allowing his flames to reveal his real form, Marco curses out loud upon seeing a different set of hands.

And body.

A younger one.

Is it a side effect for transforming too soon?

“This is going to be a problem, yoi,” Grunting annoyingly, he stood to his full height testing his limbs and sat callously opposite the boy (now a grown man who may look older than him because of his current dilemma).

“I do not think so.” The man stated in a good-natured manner and fills their drink. “I strongly believe that this is some sort of opportunity for all of us, Marco-san.”

“Oh? Enlighten me, yoi.”

He does not know whether to laugh or scoff derisively at the suggestion provided but the boy, ah old man Hiruzen did made a point. Now that he can fully control his transformation again, he would be able to interact with his Naruto more physically and-

“Let me think about it, yoi…” Marco frowned but ignores the knowing look the man gave him.

“I think you already made a decision, old friend.”

Tch.

With a tired sigh, Marco buries his face in his hand and waves at him politely.

Giving the pirate some space, Hiruzen smiled understandingly and took a small scroll from his pocket leaving it beside the man that now looked like a young teen close to Naruto’s age (give or take fourteen to fifteen years old) which will work out real well with his ‘plans’.

Seeing the Phoenix that night did surprise him especially when he came to Naruto’s aid.

The same man his team and Tobirama-sensei met on one of their recon missions to explore the world outside the seas surrounding the elemental nations. That was before the said Senju took the hat left by the Shodaime, his older brother.

He is also amazed when he saw him that night, as if he never aged for a single day. But looking at him now-

Ah, such possibilities.

Iruka did mention that it was the bird that called his attention (after he forced the Uchiha boy to show him where the kind chūnin’s office was).

Perhaps his presence here is fated.

How he ended up with Naruto among all the people in the village means that the two are destined to meet one way or another.

How these two will change each other’s lives remains to be seen.

But the Third Hokage is hopeful.

Naruto needed someone to make her feel she belongs and that she’s not just a ‘human sacrifice’.

While Marco needed someone to remind him that he is still a human. Not that being a pirate changes ones perception on life or the value of it.

That is all there is to it. That simple.

And add to the fact that the said man turned boy is probably the most dangerous individual in the village at present. Not because he is a pirate. And unpredictable.

Naruto herself may be another since she contains the strongest bijuu in existence but knowing that she is yet to understand and control the Kyuubi’s powers brings a false sense of security in his mind.

Alarmingly scary but true.

.  
.

Putting the man’s offer for a later consideration, Marco went to look for his blonde kunoichi.

Arriving at the training grounds she mentioned earlier, he never expected for the lazy jōnin to attack his Naruto from behind and if wasn’t for the Uchiha’s warning, the girl wouldn’t notice.

With a feral cry and allowing his transformation halfway, he blocked the Hatake’s hands with a leg and angled his body strategically while protecting Naruto’s back with a wing and reverts back to his full human form after setting a foot down.

The girl herself fell flat on her face - possibly from the collision (they really needed to work on her balance).

“Maa, you are not supposed to interfere…” Marco isn’t even surprised if the man knew who or what he is.

No matter.

Eyes glinting angrily, he cocked his head to one side and carefully set Naruto upright and carried her within his arms effortlessly. “Perhaps I shouldn’t. But what you are about to do earlier doesn’t sit right with me at all, yoi.”

“M-marco?” Eyes bulging in surprise as the girl recognizes his voice (and verbal tick), he glances at Naruto from the corner of his eyes and gave the jōnin a dismissive shrug.

“Don’t worry, yoi. This will be the last time I’ll interfere unless…” Eyes flashing dangerously and his intent flares out that was felt by everyone in the said vicinity despite being directed to the man himself. “If you do something unacceptable that will endanger her life…,” Marco gave the one-eyed jōnin a serious nod and disappears with a threat. “I will kill you.”

Scratching his cheek, Kakashi did rethink his earlier actions. Unless he really overstepped his boundaries, he’ll need to change things a little bit.

Come to think of it, if his sensei is here and knows what he is about to do - he may not be able to survive another day. Don’t forget the redhead’s reaction as well.

Ah Kakashi, you are an idiot. Really.

.  
.

Flailing both her arms, Naruto tried to remove herself from Marco’s grip and yet… looking at their surroundings, they relocated farther away from the clearing where she tried to take on the jōnin all by herself.

Wow. She never even noticed how fast they move.

“I should apologize, yoi.” Turning at him, the girl stops fidgeting and saw his expression.

Unlike his laidback expression as a bird, his human features is far more pronounced.

Setting the girl on her feet, Marco took a step back and observes her reaction. She’s…

“It was you, right?”

Never expecting her question, the girl approaches him quietly and raises her right hand to touch his face.

Marco thought that Naruto would remember his deception. But seems like all she can think about is…

“You are that man, right? The one who… saved me and Iruka-sensei that night?”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Marco took her hand and held it firmly as he gave her a contemplative stare, “Of all the things you can ask or say, that is all you remember, yoi?”

Grinning sheepishly, the girl laughs at his reaction. “Well, I do have a lot of questions, like how you look younger or transform into a bird. But I don’t think that now is the right time to ask them or whatnot.”

True. So he gave her a pat in the head like he always did even as a bird/phoenix and she returned it with a glower.

He will definitely tell her everything. It is the least he can do.

“Go teach that man a lesson, yoi.”

“You bet, dattebayo!”

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	8. Chapter 8

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By:  **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 7**

If it wasn't for Naruto's quick thinking, the newly dubbed Team 7 would barely pass the bell test. Kakashi congratulated everyone and explained the ideals he's been following diligently and hoping to pass it on to this particular squad. After giving everyone a few key reminders for tomorrow's tasks, Kakashi left with a wave. But not before giving Marco a dirty look.

The Phoenix also saw the others leave ignoring the Uchiha's questioning look and Sakura's intrigued stare.

After sensing the last of their audiences set off on their own especially these 'shadow lurkers' (shinobis that hides from people and wear porcelain like masks covering their entire face unlike Kakashi's face mask whose been following him since he first transformed back to his real form after his unexpected arrival to Konoha), Marco turned to face his Naruto.

The breeze surrounding the clearing near the stone obelisk is quite refreshing. Calming even.

"Well?"

Playing with her fingers, Naruto slightly bowed her head in shame. "Now that I've think about it, the family you are referring to are also humans, right?" Covering her face, his blonde babbled on and apologizes for mistaking everyone from the crew as birds.

Chuckling, Marco stopped her tirade. "Seriously though, aren't you going to ask me why I didn't tell you that I'm a human, yoi?" As they aren't in a rush to go back, their pace are slow and steady.

"Well, you don't really need to. And knowing what your condition was when I found you, I kind of guessed that you were in a fight or something. And that alone isn't pretty at all or even worth mentioning, yeah?"

Nodding, he tugs her hand just before they pass the edge of the training grounds.

"It was a stupid war that almost took apart… everyone," With a tired sigh, he leaned back towards the bridge and stares at the darkening sky. "They used a brother's existence as an excuse for their hatred and so called 'justice'."

Its almost twilight.

With an understanding look, Naruto leans besides him and held his hand tighter. "And you took the blunt end of that stupidity and sacrificed yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I did, yoi."

They continue their trek back home in companionable silence.

It felt really nice, Marco thought idly.

.  
.

"He did WHAT?!"

Giving Naruto a droll stare, Marco took another bite from their breakfast. He prepared a few slices of bread with the girl's abundant supply of instant ramen (seems like he needed to do something about their meal for the upcoming days). Now that he don't need to hide, he can use his real form inside her apartment.

He might have shown it to the others (particularly Team 7 or the academy instructor), but whatever. Not that he cares about what they think.

"I'm technically a stranger in your village with no papers to support my stay, yoi…"

Giving him a stink eye, Naruto carefully reread the scroll left by the old man.

"So you still need to transform into you bird form-"

"Phoenix, yoi."

"Yeah that…," Face scrunching incredulously, Naruto's eyes widen in annoyance. "And you will only revert back to your human form in the presence of any genin or the jōnin sensei of Team 7, a few selected people (possibly Iruka-sensei or the Hokage himself) and cannot show your true self unless you are inside our hou…? What the heck you sly old man!"

He is wearing one of Naruto's over sized button up shirts which he left half opened as his usual getup despite oyaji's mark disappearing which is expected in every rebirth. His belt, light blue sash and pants are the only possession he had left which is more than okay (a bit bigger though). He was able to procure (stolen) a pair of shinobi sandals and pants that fits his size (with a few mending here and there ever thankful for Ayame-san's involvement in Naruto's life).

And regardless of being confident with his physical appearance, he prefers not to walk around half-naked since he is still in the presence of a young lady. A peculiar sensibility that made his brothers laugh when they learned of his weird habit towards the opposite sex.

His hair though, it grew longer again. How very annoying!

Slightly poking the girl on her forehead, he did explain the pros and cons of the said arrangement. Besides, despite what happened yesterday, he still doesn't trust anyone especially the silver haired jōnin (except for the academy instructor). So he will not show his real form unless absolutely necessary.

"Buut Marco…" Naruto continues to whine until they pass by the red bridge and arrives in Team 7's meeting place. It was a bit early as the others are yet to arrive so he urges the girl to start warming up.

The aforementioned jōnin is nowhere in sight and probably busy with whatever stuff he is doing that he won't possibly break despite his new responsibilities.

Come to think of it, from one of his numerous strolls across the village, he did remember the said man spending most of his mornings in front of a stone monolith.

The very same memorial stone he mentioned yesterday to the children.

Avoiding a rock thrown at him (despite the downtime from pirating, he still has to sharpen and improve his haki), Marco gave the Uchiha an unimpressed glance and transferred to another branch.

"What now, yoi?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a human in a disguise?"

"I'm not obligated to tell anyone anything, brat."

Glare intensifying, Sasuke crosses his arms and continues to wait for an explanation. "You came at me that day asking for help. So you owe me one, Marco-san." The boy is trying to be polite. Heh.

Knowing that Sasuke won't stop, the Phoenix sighed and looked at him pointedly.

"I didn't know that I can already transform back to my real form… it just happened, alright, yoi?"

Disbelief clear on Sasuke's face and was about to ask another question when Sakura appeared through the foliage. With a huff, the boy turned his back away from him and brooded on his own tree. The pinkette greeted the Uchiha but was ignored as usual.

As expected, stupid Hatake arrived 3 hours later.

While the genins of Team 7?

They were convinced (by the Phoenix himself) to train with Naruto somewhere else. He did bribe them with some Haki training. Not that he explained to these two what it is except that it will help them in their chosen career.

Their location?

A place that Kakashi (or his summons) had a hard time locating. It did took 5 hours and that was after Naruto accidentally looses her concentration much to the dismay of the other two. Marco is trying to teach the trio to contain it (something they can use to hide from anyone that can sense chakra - like that stupid jōnin-sensei of theirs).

The one-eyed jōnin did complain how a 'bird' is stealing his cute little genins much to the bewilderment of Kakashi's peers.

Hiruzen did find the entire situation highly amusing.

 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Sorry?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright belongs to their respective creators. Just borrowing them for the sake of my overactive imagination and daydreaming (lots of these stuff – mostly before sleeping, travelling to and from work, etcetera).
> 
> No profit in posting this story online.
> 
> Savings is meager and yeah. Still working on that. Ugh!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By: **Zelga** **Lim** **Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 8**

Ever since Team 7 was established, it is always divided in two.

Well, we have Marco’s and Kakashi’s.

Surprisingly, Haruno Sakura grew comfortable enough with Marco that she can now joke with him. A new perch for the phoenix if we need to be more specific.

And after getting to know her blonde teammate, the pinkette knew that the rumors surrounding Naruto are just hearsay’s and disregards the warning her mother reminded every single day she left their house. So she decided to follow her heart and befriended the other female member of their squad much to Marco’s approval.

While Uchiha Sasuke is…

Well, the said boy got this growing animosity towards the Phoenix (for whatever reason only known to him) and sometimes prefers to wait for their tardy jōnin-sensei than join the girls on their impromptu warm up sessions (it’s called training damn it). Watching the two train always put teme er Sasuke in a foul mood especially when he noticed Sakura’s improvement.

Thankfully, Marco did not provoke him any further and gave the boy a few tips surreptitiously.

And perhaps the Phoenix does need to make peace with the silver haired jōnin as he is more than qualified to train the children with their shinobi ways.

But that doesn’t mean he’s okay with Kakashi’s sluggish behavior.

So he kept himself busy with other things (whenever the children are on a mission - village chores that freaked out his human) as Hiruzen provided some maps that he can use to track his way back home.

He did avoid letting Naruto see him work on these maps despite the cheery disposition she showed after the old man gave it to him while she was ‘busy’ eating dinner.

The ‘mask’ she previously wore before she met him rarely shows itself which is quite a relief.

“Alright team, for today’s mission-…”

“Try to give us the Tora mission again or I will _end_ you…”

Naruto’s own ‘haki’ or what shinobis calls as ‘killing intent’ may be similar to a Conquerors but is entirely different to an extent. Compare to what she can do before, the said ability also improves drastically much to his astonishment.

Their morning exercises (while waiting for the tardy jōnin) did help despite Sakura’s initial horror.

Sweat dropping at Naruto’s reaction seconded by the pinkette’s glare and Sasuke’s annoyed stance, Kakashi reluctantly gave in and requested for a different set of mission.

“Ah, can someone bring in Tazuna-san please…” The kind village leader called out as he introduces their new client. Looks like Naruto’s next job is an escort mission to the bridge builder’s hometown.

“Seems like this guy is also from the sea just like you, Marco…” Naruto whispered conspicuously upon smelling the man’s scent the moment he entered the room. Kakashi sighed dejectedly hearing her side comment.

“Is that so, yoi?” Marco muses interestingly ignoring the stupid sensei. All he did smell is nervousness that was overshadowed by the alcohol the said man drank prior to that meeting.

Highly suspicious indeed. So he went along (chaperoned) Naruto’s first ‘trip’ outside the village.

.  
.

The way to the old man’s village, located in Nami no Kuni, did went acceptably well despite Kakashi’s assurances and the interference of some rogue ninjas. Marco did roll his eyes at that though.

Naruto may have frozen at first and the one-eyed jōnin being a prat that he is - cast an illusion making everyone believes that the two of them are ‘attacked and killed’. His blonde kunoichi did blank out (after seeing his feathers coated in blood) and Marco finally saw how she is as a shinobi when her eyes turn feral in anger.

As promised, he did not interfere even if Kakashi was caught by another weird looking ninja.

Fighting on top of the lake looks promising but he will not even attempt to do so. Not with his Devil Fruit and all its weakness.

Marco carefully observes how the children (specifically his Naruto) reacted with the said threat and may have added a few (non-existent) grays on his hair when she attacked one Momochi Zabuza.

To be exposed to the life she has chosen and how she dealt with it did impress the Phoenix especially how well she worked with the other brat.

It doesn’t change anything what he felt though and he still has this urge to wrap her in a blanket and take her away from this place.

He is certain that his brothers and sisters (especially Izo, the nurses and their ally Whitey Bay) will like her.

Seems like being a pirate is a much better choice than being a ninja. Not that it is a safer occupation.

If only he can convince her.

The bridge builder may have fabricated some information about their mission but knowing his blonde kunoichi…

“I’m going to help you, Tazuna-jiji, whether you like it or not. Believe it!” The girl declared with conviction as her team watches by cautiously (mostly Sakura). Sasuke even nodded in affirmation with Kakashi’s slight reluctance and a hint of pride.

Ah. His Naruto is growing up too fast. Damn it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Uhm, so yeah. Forgive me?
> 
> I also did a few tweaks with the genders of some other characters (mentioned and otherwise). Nothing too drastic (I think), so no worries.
> 
> Till next chapter. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By:  **Zelga**   **Lim**   **Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 9**

Arriving at the bridge builder's house comforted Marco as they are welcomed by Tazuna's family. That way, baka-Kakashi can recuperate.

Despite his idiocy for being trapped (even allowing the children especially his Naruto) to interfere their fight, the Phoenix almost assisted the jōnin against the missing Kiri-nin.

But his human held him back thru their bond.

And she fought so well that it terrified him to an extent. Sasuke helped so it did make matters a bit more acceptable. And Sakura guarded the bridge builder while he watches real close - ready to interfere if needed (Kakashi just have to deal with it but he will never allow the children especially his blonde to get hurt if he can still prevent it).

After the interference of another suspicious looking ninja, the bastard fainted after exhausting his chakra.

Probably because of those flashy ninja techniques he used and that red swirly eyes of his (Marco does admit that the bastard's eyes reminded him more of Mihawk's eyes). While Sasuke is already quite livid on how his sensei got their clan's dōjutsu. He did reprimand the boy to stay calm and…

"M-marco?!"

His heart stopped upon hearing that voice.

It can't be…

"Oh my god! Why are you in that form? Smaller? And why are you sitting on that girl's shoulders?!" The voice exclaimed outrageously who tried to grab him away from Naruto.

But her reflexes and worry after sensing the phoenix's confusion led her to raise her arm defensively preventing anyone from coming near. She took a few steps back away from the group - ready to bolt out if needed.

"Hold it right there, mister!" Tugging Marco close to her chest, Naruto glares at the man who made her friend uncomfortable. For whatever reason, she could feel his confusion, pain and… happiness?

The said man is taller than Marco (remembering the first time she saw his real adult form) and very well built. He also has a scar under his left eye. His features are softer (hmm, kinder) against the Phoenix's aristocratic ones (nope, her Marco may look snobbish at first glance but one would say that he is one elegant creature - he's a freaking phoenix for crying out loud).

But no matter.

Until she can determine this 'threat', she will not let him approach her friend. "It's alright, yoi…" The blonde can see the tears in his eyes. It made her fluster more. "I know him."

With a shaky breath, Marco turned and looked at the man who came to welcome them. Seems like Tazuna does have a lot to answer for alright. "He is Thatch, my closest friend and fellow commander…"

Oh.

.  
.

After they settled in with Kakashi-sensei using one of the extra futons to rest in Tazuna-jiji's spare room, she urges Marco to go and talk to his friend. Hesitantly, he flew towards Thatch's shoulders after the said man placed a full tray of meal that they can share with everyone. He did gave her a warm smile.

"Nothing to worry about, missy. I'm just borrowing this bird-brain bloke for a little while…" Sasuke chokes on his drink after hearing the name-calling. But Marco glared though. It did lift her spirits for a bit. "And return him after… ouch! Oh alright! Will you stop pecking on me you feathered mongrel, jeez!"

Sakura and Tazuna did laugh at their antics.

After the two left, Naruto heard how the bridge builder found a half-dead man floating near the foundation of the very structure he is trying to build.

A wound that should have ended his life but miraculously survives anyway.

It was the very same bridge that will help his country from Gatō's tyrannical rule.

It does made her happy knowing that Marco is no longer alone.

And yet it scares her. That their time together is…

"Maybe you should give him a little more credit than what is needed, dobe." Glancing at her sideways, the Uchiha commented as he finishes his tea and places it down beside his empty plate (almost everyone are finished with their own servings). "He is an annoying bastard that does care for you regardless of what shape or form he uses."

Smiling gratefully at him, Naruto started eating. The meal Marco's friend prepared are really delicious. Hopefully this little act of hers wasn't noticed by the bird er phoenix ah teen in question. It really is confusing how to label Marco. Argh.

Hoping may be a strong word.

.  
.

"Alright." Thatch started as he held him in arm's length just in case he chooses to bail out. "No one is here and I did ask Inari-kun to watch over them. By the way, that's the boy from the docks and Tazuna-san's grandson. Now can you transform back so that we can talk? I have so many things to say and…" Giving his friend the usual glare, whacked him in the head with a wing and settled comfortably in one of the boulders littered in that clearing.

"Yes, we do need to talk… especially now, yoi."

Eyes wide with his mouth gaping like a fish, Thatch does mimic the said animal perfectly.

"W-what?! You can talk? In your phoenix form?! Since when? What on earth…"

Shrugging dismissively, Marco decided to show him another surprise. Allowing his flames to surround his person, he presented his 'current' form.

"What the fuck! You turned into an infant! H-how?"

Throwing a piece of rock at him, Marco crosses his arms frustratingly and waited for his friend to calm down. A baby? As in seriously?

30 minutes has passed as he lets the man walked out his shock from seeing the changes. Hilarious really.

"All good, yoi?"

"Yeah." Breathing heavily and taking another large gulp of air, Thatch suddenly approaches him and hugged him to death. The idiot.

"All better."

With a small smile of his own, he returned his embrace finally letting his panicking heart to calm down especially when he heard Thatch's own heartbeat. That his friend is alive and well.

Yeah, everything is going to be alright.

Now, he need to make sure that his human won't think of herself as someone insignificant.

Even from here, he can feel his Naruto's worry thru their bond.

Damn it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	11. Chapter 11

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By:  **Zelga**   **Lim**   **Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 10**

"Just wow!" Thatch uttered in amazement as he properly met the girl who saved his friend's life. Ignoring her yelped cry, he cuddled the blonde kunoichi to himself while silently observing Marco's reaction from his peripheral vision. The blonde pirate didn't disappoint judging from the irritated stare the Phoenix gave him. "Thank you so much for saving this bastard from bleeding to death. Aaw! You really are sooo cuutee! I think I'm keeping you…" It's like the adult turned boy is about to skin him alive.

Hah! Very interesting.

He did notice it earlier and wanted to reconfirm it.

But for now, thanking the girl, her team including the jōnin-sensei himself and probably the village leader is his foremost priority.

He knew how nonchalant and apathetic Marco is when it comes authority.

Tazuna-san was also surprised to know that the bird is a real human masquerading as a 'pet' that can talk. Funny, that one. Although that seems to be the case at the moment as part of Marco's agreement with their Hokage.

And when he learned the predicament these Konoha ninjas Tazuna have requested to escort him back home made things a bit more complicated. He should have finished the midget when he had the chance.

"So why didn't you, yoi?" Marco asks while watching the other brats and his Naruto 'climb' trees without using hands (controlling whatever energy that is or so he heard). Fascinating, the chakra thingy. And Marco's newfound hobby called 'Naruto stalking'.

"I kind of promised Tazuna-san not to interfere since I am technically a visitor and to avoid further scrutiny on my stay especially for the family that found and helped me," Sighing ruefully, Thatch fixes his hair. "Inari's trauma aside, I don't want to be the final reason for him to really lose his faith on people…" As he cannot do his normal pompadour hairstyle, he opted for a brush up look. Made him look dashing though (which is nice on most days). "Despite my wound healing, I haven't fully recovered yet physically so I need to be more careful."

Marco's flames started to come out from the tip of his fingers as he growled angrily remembering Teach's betrayal. The air, suffocating even to a seasoned veteran of haki user like him. Hmm. So Marco really knows how to use Haoshoku.

"Mark my words, I'm going to kill that bastard, yoi."

Throwing a haki-imbued rock at the teen earned him a more menacing look.

If he were a lesser man, his life should already been forfeit. But this is Marco and regardless of his youthful appearance (life is sooo unfair) - is the same man he sailed along with, bled with and continues to treat as a nakama. A brother in all but blood.

But no excuses though.

"Careful there, you're making her twitchy…" Instantly, the heavy feeling in the air dissipates and Marco's gaze zoomed immediately towards the other blonde. Strangely enough Naruto-chan somehow felt Marco's anger (despite the distance) and falls on her hind as she curses the damn stupid tree ignoring Sakura's teasing laughter and the Uchiha's resigned sigh.

The connection between these two is something he never expected to see.

Knowing how his friend will react, the Phoenix (he still cannot believe that he looked so much younger than Haruta) transforms as he stands and approaches the three while perching on the aforementioned girl's shoulders.

Ah.

"I'm assuming you learned something very important, Thatch-san?"

He almost forgot about this one although he did remember the said jōnin sitting in the opposite side of the clearing near the children. Keeping his distance far away from the temperamental 'mother hen'.

Sneaky ninja bastard.

Laughing good naturedly in response, he picked the satchel beside him and took a few slices of bread he baked earlier for today's training snacks. He handed some to the masked shinobi (not even wondering how the man will eat with that mask of his).

Despite the poverty this country is encountering, he was able to teach Ms. Tsunami and a few others to be innovative since they do have a vast array of land for harvesting various produces. It helps make living under Gatō's tyrannical rule bearable.

"Of all the years I've known Marco, this side of him is something I never thought to see or experience firsthand. And this is my second life, can you imagine that?"

It does put a smile on his face knowing that Marco found someone to care for aside from the crew.

He cannot really wait to tell everyone about this. Ace is definitely going to freak out.

He is also certain that oyaji will like the girl as well. With all her quirks and the crazies. She'll definitely belong.

"So, a pirate huh?"

"He never really told you anything?"

From what he observes between these two and the blonde's reaction towards the said ninja, Marco hated the jōnin for whatever reason. Kakashi's lips is sealed as well. Hmm. Very suspicious.

Although the First Division Commander did tried his best to get along for Naruto's sake.

"Well, he is trying to steal my cute little genins, you know."

Responding with another boisterous laughter, Thatch invites the other man to sit down with him for a chat. Getting the juicy details from the pirate in question is futile so he decided to get it from another source in a very inconspicuous manner.

He can deal with Marco's threats later on.

And the blackmail materials he can gather against his brother… yes, totally worth it.

The question remains - Marco won't probably kill him again. Right?

.  
.

**Interlude: Inari**

Eyeing their visitors especially the blue bird sitting on the girl's shoulders in an assessing manner, Inari later learned that the avian disguised pet (whose name is Marco) happens to be Thatch's friend from the same crew, the Whitebeard Pirates.

At first he cannot believe that he is the very same man from the stories Thatch told him.

The said Phoenix always accompany the blonde ninja wherever and it makes him curious.

So he decided to spy on them and observe what the fuss is all about.

Thatch did teach him a few things. Things no ordinary civilian can.

He also knew that his presence in their lives is temporary. Just like that man.

It is a fact that he already accepted.

That when the time comes, Thatch will leave one day to be with his family. His nakama.

And he will not hold it against him. So he made a request from the said pirate to teach him how he can be someone that can protect what is important to him.

Thatch obliges indulgently.

So right now, he is watching the three young ninjas from afar especially the girl who boisterously called herself Naruto.

Marco did notice him a while back. And the pirate observes him in return. Looking at him with a curious tilt of his gaze as he absentmindedly corrected one of the stances the girl made on their warm up exercises. As expected, the visiting ninjas are training at the backyard of their house.

"Aw come on!"

"Do it again, yoi."

"Buut Marco…"

"You really are a dobe." The other boy, Sasuke, commented despairingly.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!"

Tch. Inari cannot see anything special about her, so what gives?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found out that my Mac's internet browser is no longer supported. Yay!
> 
> Thus I am doing the upload via iPad. Hopefully it works.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By: **Zelga** **Lim** **Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 11**

Knowing that Naruto trained all night and slept outside didn't feel right with him. At all.

Especially now that they confirmed the rogue nin's condition isn't what everyone thought at first and that Zabuza may still be alive with his accomplice running around somewhere.

Thatch did give him a frustrated look and pushed him outside the kitchen so that he can personally look for her.

Following their bond, he did find her in the clearing a few meters away from the bridge builder's house. Naruto is sleeping soundly with scrapes on her skin particularly the fingers.

Face palming as Marco attempts to compose himself, he woke her up after deliberating for a few minutes.

Rubbing her sleepiness away, Naruto did notice something different especially when he remained silent. Even without the words, the female jinchūriki can sense his displeasure and that her face slowly lost its color upon seeing his expression.

"Let's go back, yoi." With a sigh, Marco ran one hand over his tresses and turned his back without noticing Naruto's stupefied reaction.

Shuffling behind him, the girl walked quietly as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. Marco still doesn't say anything but because of their so-called 'connection', she can feel his irritation. She stopped after a few strides but the older teen went ahead. Crossing both arms, she tapped her foot and waited for the Phoenix to notice her absence behind his back.

It didn't take long as he slightly turned his head back and looks at her in his usual lackadaisical expression.

That was the last straw and Naruto saw red.

"I don't know what I did wrong for you to be mad at me, Marco." Fist clenching, the blonde raises her chin in defiance. "So unless I suddenly learned how to interpret your wordless mannerisms, I will not understand anything unless you tell me." She isn't as smart as Sakura. Or a genius like the teme. But she can be quick-witted if given the opportunity and proper guidance (except for the genius part - she does admit that she isn't one no matter how hard she tries).

"It's nothing, yoi…"

Staring at him incredulously, Naruto set her mouth firmly and tried a guess knowing how idiotic that may sound. Perhaps if what she thinks is the reason for his actions are at the moment, better to get over with it and save herself from heartbreak later on.

Taking a deep breath, she puts on her old 'mask' (unknowingly) despite the frown he gave her.

"Well if you are going to worry about me, you don't really have to, ya know." Crossing both arms behind her head (just to hide the shaking she felt in her limbs), she added confidently (even if it sounded so different from her ears), "I'm a ninja. So I can perfectly take care of myself. Just like  _before you came into my life_." She cheerfully smiled at him.

An act.

"So yeah," Rubbing her nose (damn it, don't fall now tears), Naruto quickly gave his face a cheeky look and turns around. "Gosh, I'm starving. Did Thatch-san prepare something delicious again? Ah, can't wait…"

"Naruto…"

Steeling herself, the blonde glances at him from the corner of her eyes and started walking away. If he decided to stop her now, she'll ignore him anyway. Her tears are…

"I'm really glad to have met you, Marco."

Her tears started falling as she waves a hand in farewell without looking back.

.  
.

Marco knew that something went wrong. Remembering their conversation makes him wonder what he missed or should have done.

And that smile.

It was the same smile Naruto uses when she pretends to be okay, which means…

"Alright bird-brain, tell me… what did you do?"

Even they noticed it.

"I'm not sure, yoi…"

Earlier, Kakashi looked at them quizzically as Naruto sat in between Sakura and Ms. Tsunami ignoring her designated seat beside him. She's not even looking at his face or general direction.

"Okay, bastard. Spill."

"I said I don't know!" Startled, Thatch looks at him disbelievingly as his temper snaps.

It was a first. As the eldest (and possibly the oldest member of the Whitebeard Pirates aside from oyaji), Marco rarely show any emotions.

Marco gave a weary breath and avoided his friend's piercing look. Thatch did find him at the highest roof of the bridge builder's house overlooking the lake. The ocean breeze (almost similar to the winds in Paradise) are gentle yet it didn't help soothe his worries at all.

"I know that you rarely talk especially when you are brooding - just like now. But this is different, man," Thatch noted as he sat beside him.

"For some unknown reasons, the girl can sense your emotions. And from what I have gathered these past few days after observing the two of you, she is dependent to you and you to her…"

Covering half of his face, Marco gave him a noncommittal shrug. "I don't know what you're talking about, yoi."

"Fine! Deny all you want." Crossing both arms, Thatch stares at him seriously. "But I don't think you can settle this just like how you normally does with the crew, Marco."

Waving one hand in front of him just to make his point, "You did told me earlier that she never had anyone in her life. That the people from her village used to ignore her like she never existed." As if he doesn't know that.

Giving him a pat, the Fourth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates added informatively, "People like her needs to be reassured especially if she never had someone in the first place. So…"

"She's scared, yoi."

"Exactly… Wait, what?"

With a sigh, Marco turned and finally looked at his friend. "Now that you are here, she thinks that we're going back with the others…"

Shaking his head, Thatch looks at him disbelievingly. "Nah. I don't think so…"

"Alright. Humor me, yoi."

"Nope." With a popping sound, Thatch tugs his face and then squeezes it to satisfy his annoyance. "I'll let you figure this out yourself. Ah, I can't call you pineapple-head anymore. How did you outgrow your hair. Sooo freakin' weird…" He is so used to the Phoenix's shaved hairstyle. But right now, seems like the 'rebirth' process regrown everything (he's not going to think about the hole in Marco's chest courtesy of that magma bastard). How peculiar this devil fruit really is.

Slapping his hands away, Marco glares annoyingly at him and stood. Since he is physically 'younger' and haven't gotten his growth spurt yet, he barely reaches Thatch's shoulders. Being a child sucks since he's always been a late bloomer (which is the only thing he can remember from his past, ugh).

"Fine. I'll do this myself, yoi."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Thatch shrugged his shoulders and blew him a raspberry.

Rolling his eyes at him, Marco walks towards the edge of the roof and jumps while transforming into his phoenix form midway (for whatever reason, he can now control his flames - when to call them out or vice versa). He did have a fleeting glimpse of Sasuke and the boy Inari, both looks at him in surprise seeing his transformation up close. Ignoring what their reactions will be, Marco lets his flames surround his form as he flew away.

A temporary escape.

Just like before, he lets the wind help him collect his thoughts. He cannot leave it like this.

Naruto is…

Thatch is right.

She's already a part of this 'new' life. They have this bond he failed to understand at first. And he will not allow a single disagreement to ruin what they share together. Goddamn it.

.  
.

Naruto did knew that her response that day is somewhat childish.

But.

"How would I know what he's feeling if he is not being vocal about it?" With a flick of her fingers, she threw a kunai at her target. Setting up various marks on that clearing will help improve her aim according to her journal.

Sasuke is even impressed after accidentally looking at her notes. And when he learned that it was Marco who forced her to write the entries in it (since she doesn't know he's a human at the time), he eyed the Phoenix speculatively (boys and their obsession to get stronger, crazy really).

After blowing up some steam, she collected her bearings and decided to call it a day. Her tree-walking exercise seems futile as Sakura did suggest to calm her thoughts before trying again.

But how can she do that if Marco is being an ass about what he needs or wants. She doesn't even know if she really did something stupid that day which made him angry. Or irritated.

Was it the training? Ah whatever.

Unlike the teme were she can draw a diagram about what his expression means or how that smirk of his made him an utter bastard. Ugh! Marco is a complete mystery.

Knowing that she needs to focus made it difficult to do any other training.

The said teen even failed to include tips about calming one's self when faced with unknown feelings and emotions. Shrieking wordlessly, she drops to her knees face down letting the ground to receive her frustration.

Maybe the ground will eat her whole or make her anger disappear.

"I don't think sleeping on the ground is sanitary, miss?"

Regardless of her internal struggle, Naruto knew that whoever owns this voice means no harm. Her threat senses didn't raise any alarms so she replied conversationally but the grass muffled her words.

She didn't turn but felt the owner of the voice chuckle as he or she sat in a respectable distance after placing something down.

If he's here, Marco will probably look at her disappointingly for her lack of self-preservation. Well, it's a good thing he isn't because she doesn't care what the fuck he is thinking.

Sighing dejectedly, the blonde raises her gaze, "Sorry about that…," and saw the most prettiest face (even more attractive than her Hinata-chan).

Whoa.

Blushing slighty, she scratches her cheek and smiled at the girl shyly as she sat properly and waves at her in greeting.

The pretty girl returned her smile genially. "Nothing to worry about, miss…"

The girl's name is Haku and they talked about anything random and all that. But then…

"I see that something is still bothering you, Naruto-chan?"

She tried to divert her inquiry away. Naruto opens her mouth but freezes when Haku showed her a familiar blue feather.

"I did see a bird watching over you from that direction." Pointing towards the forest along the tallest trees, Naruto huffs at the said knowledge but avoided it all the same. "I may have unintentionally heard you earlier about someone who doesn't know how to express themselves in words. Assuming that it is the reason why you are freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out!" Yes, she is emotional. And perhaps irrational but… She. Isn't. Freaking. Out. Period.

"We do tend to overlook the simplest things and it often causes misunderstandings that sometimes leads to pride taking care of everything else." The other girl noted with a hum and slips a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Taking her hand, Haku places the feather and gently closes her fingers around it.

"It doesn't make us less of a human to admit our mistakes." With a pat on her head, the other girl smiled at her. "It helps nurture a bond and makes it stronger than the rarest stone in the world."

"What if time is limited…," Playing with her hair, Naruto noticed that her tresses are getting longer. Should she cut it? "Will it still be worth it to hold on no matter the distance? What if I'm doing this to save myself from… from losing him?" Her eyes focused on Marco's feather. She don't know if she will still get the chance to see his full phoenix form with all the flames associated to its mythical name.

Understanding lighting Haku's features as she stood up after picking her basket. "Getting hurt has always been a part of loving someone. To do whatever we can for the people we care about. To make a sacrifice…"

"Even if it hurts? Makes us foolish?"

"Even if it hurts. And makes us a fool."

Huh? Love? What does she mean? That she-

"For our precious people, I am willing to do everything… even at the cost of my life." Haku gave her shoulder a firm squeeze and a sad smile as she turned to return to her master's side.

That's… still very confusing.

.  
.

**Interlude: Inari 2**

After hearing the commotion inside their dining room, Inari yelled angrily towards their guests.

"You are all going to die if you stay here."

Thatch watches in alarm while his mother and grandfather gave him a sad look.

Marco did glance at him briefly as he returned his gaze to the girl who stood abruptly in response to his outburst.

"I'm not afraid to die… But if you want to sit down and cry until nothing's left, no one's stopping you. But I won't let Tazuna-jiji shoulder the fate of this entire country all by himself especially if I can do something about it." Naruto glares at him sharply and Inari felt the weight of her words crushing down on him. The Phoenix places a hand on her shoulder as if to calm the girl.

The heavy feeling did ease slightly.

But the tension is still there. The others (especially the teammates) are surprisingly quiet and watches their interaction.

"I had enough of people assuming whatever fuck they think of me. Not that I care but…" She turned to look at Marco and gave him a small nod. "I do what is right. And I don't care what you or everyone else thinks. Not that I have to prove something…" With a small grin, Naruto bowed her head and thanks his mother and Thatch for the meal. "I just wanted to help someone who decided to make a change even if it is this small." She glances at his grandpa fondly and then back to the Phoenix. "Just like the chance that was given to me." With a huff, the blonde walks past him and went outside. "Well whatever. Loser."

Surprisingly, the orange book her sensei always carry is nowhere in sight and that he's currently observing everyone's reaction especially him. Inari held his ground and gave him a defiant stare. Marco sighed and followed the girl. But before stepping out the door, he did stop in front of him and-

"Marco…" Thatch called out warningly but the teen waves him away.

"Looks like I should not compare everyone to my Naruto…"

"Your Naruto?"

Ignoring Kakashi's snarky comment, Marco shrugged as his eyes become steely when he looks down on him. "I suppose we are lucky enough - that I have oyaji, my brothers and sisters, while you have your mother and grandfather." With a small smile as he remembers everyone from their crew, the blonde added in a flat tone. "While she has no one. But it didn't stop her to start making bonds." Marco looked at her team and gave the jōnin a frown that Kakashi returned with a peace sign. "I won't let anyone, not even you, to get in the way…"

"I said that's enough!" Thatch blocked the teen from his view. Slowly, he was able to release his breath.

It is still suffocating but the older man was able to shield him from Marco's penetrating gaze.

"He's just a kid, Marco."

A brow raises in question, the Phoenix looks at his friend. His demeanor never changes and Inari worries. Would he fight Thatch because of him?

Guilt started to gnaw its way into his heart as he clutches Thatch's shirt from behind.

"From where we're from, kids his age have already spilled blood. Do not baby him…" Inari paled after hearing that.

"I'm not…"

With a sigh, Marco rolls his eyes at his friend. Bile rises in Inari's throat and tried to tug Thatch away from the Phoenix. A smirk appeared from the teen's face as he noticed his action.

"Right. Later then, yoi."

As he left, the heavy feeling went with the Phoenix much to the relief of everyone else.

 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	13. Chapter 13

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By: **Zelga** **Lim** **Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Part** **12**

Now that the one-week wait is over, Team 7 accompanied Tazuna-san to his work in full ninja gears.

Naruto should be coming as well. But Kakashi lets her sleep as she trained again last night until the wee hours of the morning.

Her endless supply of shadow clones also helped with the building much to the fascination of the villagers.

While Marco?

Well… he is keeping his distance which makes everything too awkward despite Thatch's frustration. The two older men know that the Phoenix is watching from afar whenever the children are training (especially Naruto).

While the blonde kunoichi is still not talking to the teen although she stole glances at Marco when the said pirate isn't looking. The Uchiha is starting to get irritated though.

Thatch did promise Kakashi to guard Tsunami and Inari in case of a possible attempt against their lives.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi started as he gathered his team outside while waiting for Tazuna. "If our calculations are correct, Zabuza and his accomplice will probably attack anytime today, so…"

Huffing in acknowledgment, Sasuke gave a nondescript smirk. Thankfully, Sakura no longer squeals like a fan girl (the only thing he can appreciate from the Phoenix's interference for stealing his genins that one time). The pinkette did set her jaw firm and nodded confidently.

"Alright, let's move out."

"Hai."

.

.

When Naruto woke up, she thought that they're back in Konoha with Marco sleeping soundly beside her in his phoenix form.

But she's all alone.

Then she remembers that she is in Tazuna-jiji's house.

And that she is currently ignoring Marco. Not that she is mad at him. But… yeah, right.

Ah. She did hear some shuffling outside.

Palming her face knowing that she overslept with all her leftover gears in her person, she threw away her blanket and silently approaches the window to assess the situation. Thatch and the bridge builder's daughter are being held by some goons while Inari is trying to do something.

Knowing that it won't end well, she prepared a replacement to save the boy and attacks prompting Thatch to move as well.

It was over real quick.

"That was awesome, Thatch-san!" Eyes wide with wonder, Naruto could not believe how fast the man moved. It was like, swoosh! And then the bad guys holding him down fell one after the other.

Beaming proudly, the pirate laughs in response and glances at the mother and son duo who wrapped each other with a comforting embrace.

"Go on. I can take it from here…," Thatch said as he gave a gentle pat on her head.

Nodding, Naruto turned towards the direction of the bridge and was about to rush onward and help the others.

"Oh and Naruto-chan…"

Naruto held her breath, and she might have already anticipated what he is about to say.

"Marco may be an idiot when it comes to words since he lived far much longer than both of our ages combined. And that he could have forgotten what it was like…"

Huh?

"The thing is…," Giving the blonde kunoichi a kind smile, Thatch knelt and looks at her. She squirmed slightly but Naruto held her ground. "Marco really does care for you…"

With a nod, the girl gave him a skeptical look.

"He may not remember how to react like a normal human being but with your special bond, I'm certain that the two of you will be able to figure it out… eventually." The latter added as an afterthought and the girl scowls at him in response.

Right.

.

.

Just as Naruto arrives at the bridge, she saw an ice made dome shatter with teme's katon jutsu imbued with Marco's bluish like flames. However…

As the smoke slightly cleared out, she saw Marco turn to look at her briefly (for whatever reason, he can always sense and find her). The Phoenix smiled affectionately at her.

And then he fell.

At that exact second, Uzumaki Naruto's whole world stopped spinning.

At the dark corners of her mind, slitted blood red eyes opens.

'Finally.'

.

.

**Interlude: Inari 3**

"I'm sorry…"

"Hmm?"

Inari clutches his own fingers as he apologizes to the pirate.

He found Marco sitting by the docks as the teen watches the sunset with both feet dangling closely above the waters. Hesitantly the boy approaches the pirate after Thatch's urging.

"I-i…"

"You don't really need to apologize, yoi." The blonde patted the empty spot beside him, urging the boy to sit. "Although I'm not the one you need to talk to or ask forgiveness from…"

"Well, I…"

"She's not going to bite…"

"Hell yeah! I'm not a dog ya know!"

Inari went rigid but looks at the other blonde fearfully who suddenly appeared out of nowhere from his right.

For whatever reason, she's looking at him curiously. Sweat started trickling from the side of his face.

Minutes pass by, and they started to hear the crickets sang their song. After Marco chuckles in amusement, he bolted out. He did turn back and saw Naruto scratching her head in confusion.

"I didn't scare him right?"

"Perhaps you did, yoi."

"Waaah?! No I didn't! And stop laughing at me you overgrown chicken!"

"Seriously, yoi. Thatch is a very bad influence. I suggest you avoid him… at all costs."

"Huh? Why?"

The teen ruffled the girl's already wild tresses in response.

"Trust me on this one, yoi."

"Buut Marcooo… you are not making any sense."

Inari really thought that she's not taking everything seriously. Girls. Ugh.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing and posting via my devices are so weird. Ouch! So yeah. A bit of short unlike the previous chapter. Uhm, sorry?
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for everything.
> 
> Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By: **Zelga** **Lim** **Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part** **13**

Eyes widening in horror, Naruto also saw Sasuke's hunched form beside Marco. Numerous needles sticking out of their bodies.

The two are not moving. At. All.

_Nononono!_

"Is this the first time you saw a comrade die, kunoichi-san?"

The fake hunter-nin's voice is distant. Its like all noise faded when she saw her friend fall.

Friend? Don't be ridiculous.

"This is the way of the shinobi. We are…"

Marco is…

**"Shut the fuck up!"**

He is someone precious to her.

Startled, the masked shinobi steps back and raises both hands defensively when the newcomer suddenly releases pure malevolent chakra that is starting to be suffocating even from this distance.

As an attempt to trap the girl and contain her, she constructed another ice barrier. But in the wake of the blonde's leaking chakra which is clearly visible from the naked eyes, the dome melted even before it can form.

And then she attacked.

.

.

Feeling the Kyuubi's chakra leaking, Kakashi felt dread in his veins. Not even wondering why Naruto is here.

But as one of the very few who knows the purpose of Naruto's seal, he can never fault the Yondaime for creating it in the first place. As to why his student will need the powers of the tailed bijuu remains to be a question that still has no answer, he do need to finish this battle as soon as possible. Regardless of the seal being infallible, using it without proper training may endanger her life.

"I don't understand how you tree huggers was able to keep this brat a secret for far too long. But if someone gets a hold of her and use this power, we're all going to die." Zabuza's voice rang out with his jutsu still in effect.

'Not on my watch,' The famed jōnin thought as he prepares to counter the nuke-nin's technique. "Regardless of what you now know, I won't let you live for another day," With a grim expression, he added with a whisper. "Forgive me though, for I'll end this right now…" After summoning his faithful ninkens, Kakashi quickly activated his signature jutsu. 'Chidori!'

.

.

It was so sudden.

Haku failed to dodge the girl's punch. With her mask breaking apart (and blood trickling from the corner of her lips), she pushes herself up wondering why the Konoha shinobi stopped attacking.

Her porcelain mask fell until she can feel the wind touching her skin.

Ah.

Steeling her resolve, she turned to look at Naruto's surprised gaze.

It was heartbroken.

"H-haku?" Her tears started to fall and the blonde drops her kunai in shock. "Why? Why would you do this?"

Her own eyes soften towards the girl as she recounted the words she told her that day, "Remember what we talked about?"

Naruto wipes away her tears even if it continues to fall and nodded minutely. "For your precious person, you are willing to do everything…," Hands clenching tightly, the blonde added in a whisper. "Even at the cost of your own life."

Head tilting slightly, Haku approaches the other girl and kisses her forehead as she wipes her tears away. Taking the kunai she dropped, she held Naruto's hand and closes her fingers around it, "After this is all over, I will let you have your vengeance Naruto-chan…" With a tap of her feet, a mirror shoots up from the puddle and Haku passes by it. "But I have one more duty to fulfill."

"W-wait!"

After the mirror melted, Naruto heard some birds chirping and tried to sense the others. She did notice Sakura-chan guarding Tazuna-jiji.

That means…

Oh no.

.

.

Knowing that his death is inevitable, Momochi Zabuza awaited his fate hoping that the girl will finally allow him to die.

Not that she's trying to prevent it anyway.

Kakashi's attack sounded fearsome enough that he could not stop himself from grinning.

But…

He did sense her presence when the puddle beside him signals her arrival as she rushes protectively in front of him. Damn it.

But another body came barreling into them. It was the blonde girl, one of Hatake's brats. And the very same face he saw in Haku's sketchbook.

Ah.

Despite being on opposite sides, he felt sorry for the other jōnin as Kakashi's eyes widen in horror seeing the said girl in that place. Too bad his sharingan is activated for he'll remember the death of his own student by his very hands. Forever.

But then it was already too late to stop.

Tch.

.

.

'What is she doing here? Move, damn it!'

Their collision, inevitable.

_Nononono!_

He'll never forgive himself if anything happens to her.

_Her eyes stared at him gratefully as she held the arm that pierces her chest._

Not again.

_He promised to protect her and yet…_

Anyone.

_His hands covered by her blood…_

Stop him.

_Why? Why is he still alive?_

Please.

Naruto's eyes widen upon seeing his impending approach. And for whatever reason, she isn't moving at all. She's blocking his path.

Fuck!

Out of nowhere, Kakashi felt a firm tug on the hand that held his jutsu. Immediately it was surrounded by bluish colored flames (as if it negates his lightning). Fire that is different from the flames made by a katon jutsu. Kakashi was then thrown separating him from his 'target' and fell on his back a few feet away, his body sprawled like a rag and the jōnin felt the hard concrete of Tazuna-san's bridge.

With a tired sigh, he dispelled his technique. It didn't felt as exhausting whenever he uses it to end his battles.

He is relieved though.

But just to give anything for the sake of their ongoing argument, he gave the newcomer a not-so-annoyed stare.

"And you said you wouldn't interfere, hmm?"

A glare with a stiff grunt responded and the said intruder placed a hand on his waist with the other pinching the bridge of his nose just to ease his growing annoyance for the situation they were forced to face.

"Yes. Yes I did promise, you stupid jōnin!"

Grinning, he took Marco's offered hand ignoring the 'stupid' part. "Did I ever told you that I hate your very presence in her life? But not how you manages protect her better than I do?"

With a smirk, the Phoenix nodded condescendingly.

When Naruto rushes past him and leaps toward the older boy (as the exact numbers are unknown, he will definitely settle with the current one even if it still isn't acceptable to him at all), Marco catches her automatically.

"Marco!" And Naruto is already bawling her eyes out. "IwassoscaredIcouldnotbreathe… I thought you're dead!"

Ah. So the leak from earlier is because of… wait, "What?!"

"The girl created needles made from the sea's moisture. It does felt like seastone, yoi." The what now?

"Oh." But Naruto seems to understand as she wipes her snot away. She did gave him a side look promising to explain everything later.

They better.

"Tch. I can't believe you let this brat became a ninja." The fake hunter-nin did gave Zabuza a reprimanding look with Marco calming the aforementioned kunoichi who's about to bite the demon's head off.

But they were interrupted when Gatō came along with his hired mercenaries. Judging from the quantity, it will definitely put him in a tight spot. Again.

But he did felt colder when the ugly midget threatened to take the girls and include them in his personal collection. The nerve.

While Marco is…

His bluish colored flames started to lick from his feet up to his arms until the tip of his fingers. And his eyes?

"Kakashi."

His eyes glows with blue fire. Literally.

No honorifics? How rude. "Maaa, what is it?"

"You won't need this one alive, correct, yoi?"

"No worries. I know where his important documents are kept." The girl, Haku, smiled sinisterly in response. "And all his material possessions."

Scary. These two.

"I can help too!" Oh dear. Naruto is really her mother's daughter. Seriously, Kushina-nee-sama is going to be so proud.

But Marco, Kami bless his soul, did gave her a look and the blonde pouted in defiance. "Then how can you see me fight if you're alongside with me, hmm?"

Huh?

Realization caught up in his student's eyes as she took out her journal and its pen begrudgingly. Finally, she stays put.

So it was really Marco's idea, this scribble of hers.

"Fine. You'll do it slow?"

"I'll try my best. I can repeat the ones you missed, yoi. Promise."

And then he went all out.

No hesitations.

Now he knew why he was called that epithet.

Not even noticing when the others joined them. He's busy watching the man turned teenager obliterating every single men in front of them.

Sakura even gasps in shock seeing the Phoenix fight everyone on his own while Sasuke is following Marco's every move (Kakashi did notice the eyes though) as they watch how he fought like a real pirate - someone that knows no mercy. Entirely different from your run-in-the-mill pirates they know in this particular sea.

The one-eyed jōnin have this feeling that the Third knew and was trying to teach him a lesson.

But seriously though. Why do they even bother?

.

.

**Interlude:** **Haku**

When she met him, her life started to have meaning.

From being unwanted, she became something more.

She may be a tool that he can use and dispose if no longer needed - but Haku promised to stand by his side no matter what.

But then she came.

Uzumaki Naruto may be an enemy that opposes her master especially his self-appointed mission.

However, the Hyōton user saw a heart so untainted by this world they lived in.

A heart that is troubled by something so simple and yet… it gave her a reason to smile. Despite the circumstances.

Yet she could not stop herself. A simple wish for the other girl to see how the person she cared for values her more than life itself.

Ah. The wonders of love.

But seems like the other girl does not understand the said emotion at all. Hmmm.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	15. Chapter 15

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By:  **Zelga**   **Lim**   **Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 14**

Whatever happens in Nami no Kuni stays in Nami no Kuni. Or so Hatake Kakashi thought.

Gatō's wealth was divided equally among the people and to those he oppressed during his tyrannical rule, even the neighboring villages themselves.

The thugs surrounding the businessman's mansion was 'apprehended' accordingly.

And his former hired shinobis?

Well, Momochi Zabuza still died. And he did so with his pride and honor as a shinobi of the Hidden Mist.

The said man does plan on doing so while fighting him for some reason the Kiri-nin didn't elaborated further (his ninken may have detected something during their fight but they won't talk about it). But then their battle was interrupted, so yeah.

It was Momochi himself who took care of the men Gatō hired to protect his possessions. Aside from the documents the girl mentioned, the greedy businessman has been keeping all his money and acquired belongings in the basement.

So we all knew what happened next.

The ones Zabuza missed was dealt appropriately by Haku freezing them like popsicle sticks.

The said rogue-nin even demanded to acquire his own bounty and hand it to the girl so that she can start over once he is gone.

Admirable.

And the said act made Naruto cry all over again much Marco's fond expression and Zabuza's irritation avoiding the hug his student tried to give upon him.

After they burn his body and took Momochi's head for identification, the four Konoha nins and the Phoenix went their way back home.

With two extra companions.

The famed jōnin should have anticipated everything beforehand. Well Thatch-san is. But the girl, the fake hunter-nin, may be another matter.

"Haku's my friend and I promised Zabuza-san to help her start a new life in Konoha." He is not even going to think about the respect the girl suddenly had for the said Kiri-nin.

But the implications of bringing a rare bloodline may comfort the council and…

"She will not be used as a weapon, yoi." The Phoenix stated firmly as if the teen read his mind. "If she wishes to fight for your village - that is entirely up to her. But until then, she is Naruto's friend. First and foremost, understand?"

Right.

.  
.

"I see…" Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded as he looked at his shinobis and three guests.

With a small smile, he looked at his surrogate granddaughter who clutches the new girl's sleeves as if she is worried for her friend's fate.

Marco himself is looking at him in defiance, with a silent challenge in his eyes. Just like the first time he saw him many years ago.

And the older man who is another lost soul from the same sea looks at him apologetically on behalf of his friend's behavior.

Thatch, another commander of the Whitebeard Pirates - was presumed to be dead by his nakama after the betrayal of one of their own because of one fruit.

Intriguing yet highly disturbing for these fruits to be coveted for its mysterious abilities.

"Both are more than welcome to stay," He said with a firm set of his jaw (to hell with his council, they always nag anyway). "And until she decides what to do, she can stay with you, Naru-chan…" And when he saw the girl's face brightens and hugs the girl happily with Sakura cheering by their side, it was totally worth it. This was the least he can do for his predecessor's child (he knew his shortcomings and that cannot be forgotten). Especially now that _he's_ here. There is nothing he needs to worry about.

"Uh…"

"Same goes for you, Thatch-san."

"You won't require me to transform into an animal, right? Because I honestly cann-… oomph!" Marco may be smaller physically but he is strong. The taller man glared at him while rubbing his stomach.

"Rude."

Laughing amusedly, the Third looked at Kakashi. Like always, the silver haired jōnin took his cue and urges his genin team out to fill up some needed paperworks.

"Whaaat! Is that supposed to be your job?!" Naruto exclaims in surprise eyeing her sensei suspiciously. Sasuke sighed and tugs Naruto out of the room while Sakura and Haku follows shortly behind.

Nodding in acquiescence, the last surviving member of her clan, added some input of her own that they all heard which made Thatch laugh. "You also promised to show me around, remember?" Haku spoke with affection towards the blonde. Ah. Hiruzen definitely approves her presence.

"Maaa. I do need your help guys, come on. Besides, Haku-chan still need to fill up some residency forms as well…" The two pirates watch Team 7 and Haku leave. Thatch chuckled when Naruto has been forcibly drag out of the room by the teme er Uchiha brat. Kakashi's voice rang indulgently as he led the children out and gently closes the door behind.

He did get a glimpse of Naruto's worried expression as she steals a glance towards the Phoenix. Marco's own eyes are unreadable though. Hmmm.

"Perhaps being honest with her could be more than alright?" Thatch commented as he felt a slight change in the room as if something was 'activated' or whatnot. Humming softly to himself, the fourth division commander looks around curiously.

Hiruzen did notice his reaction and smiled impressedly. These people are really interesting.

Haki. That's what they call these abilities. Like chakra, it is something that can be learned but not everyone can use it like these pirates can do. Team 7 has already been introduced with Naruto being the first and the most knowledgeable of them all.

He does understand Tobirama-sensei's concerns about these people.

But having them as allies are highly benificial. Not that he plans to use them or anything. Really. His intentions are quite clear on that front.

Besides, he thinks that Naruto would not allow it. And the girl will make sure that her friends remain as such.

Tapping his fingers rhythmically to finish the silencing seal surrounding the room (one can never be too careful), he stood and approaches the two. The taller pirate (seems like he is now the wielder of Momochi Zabuza's sword) took a stance and places himself beside the younger looking teen who is still looking at the door.

"No need to worry, I won't take much of your time…," With a quick glance from his window, Hiruzen notices Naruto with her new friend waiting outside. "My former student, Jiraiya, will be arriving in a few days with the information I requested."

"And that concerns us, yoi?"

The taller man shakes his head as he tried to pull Marco's shirt to reprimand him.

"He is someone I trust and one of the very few that can help the two of you find your way back home…"

The expression the Phoenix made is something Hiruzen already anticipated. But it still surprises him to an extent.

.  
.

Marco stills upon hearing the said word.

_Home._

It was concept that he doesn't understand at first especially in consideration of his very long life. It took his first few rebirths to comprehend its real meaning. It did started to become more than just a word after accepting oyaji's invitation. Especially after the crew of two started to grow.

"I see…" The two did notice something in him change. But thankfully, they didn't point it out. "Thanks kid. I'll owe you one." With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he went straight by the window and flew. He did saw Naruto (with Haku beside her) outside the building, possibly waiting for them. Cursing internally, he went past the girls promising to explain everything later.

For now, he needed to be alone.

.  
.

"Wow," Thatch muttered in surprise as he watches his friend leave without any warning or farewell.

And the said 'teenager' left him behind. On his own. In a very foreign place. With a man he knew nothing of (except that the said man already met Marco way before he joined the crew).

Fantastic.

Not that he cannot get around the village or something. He did hear Naruto trying to call Marco's attention minutes after the Phoenix jumps out of the building. And the teen did ignore her which is gotta be trouble on itself. "I really didn't expect that…"

Hiruzen sighed and glances back at him questioningly. "I am to assume that this behavior is unprecedented?"

"Among all of us, Marco has complete control over his emotions just as how he mastered his Devil Fruit ability."

Which begs to differ the matter at hand. What could possibly be the reason?

"I suppose the rest can be settled at a later time…"

"You mean there's more?" Mumbling under his breath, Thatch finally looks worryingly towards the old man.

"Well, it is about your accommodations." The village leader stated in a reassuring manner. Not that it calms Thatch for one bit.

.  
.

Naruto ran after the Phoenix. The direction he flew into could be anywhere.

Haku promised to wait for Thatch so she don't need to worry about them.

After she arrives at the edge of the training grounds towards the forest, she bit her lips thinking of her next action.

For whatever reason, Marco closed off their bond (she never know that it can be done, ugh).

And it scares her.

It is like one of those times (the before) when she's still living on her own.

Ignored.

Treated like trash.

So she tried to think (even if it isn't her strongest trait ever). What could the old man possibly told him to react this way?

Disappointment lighting her features when she came back empty.

Argh.

Naruto glares at nothing and crosses her arms as she walks in a circular manner.

If she cannot find Marco, what's the use of all the knowledge he imparted upon her?

Fine.

She'll do it the old fashioned Naruto way. Kiba did told her that her tracking ability is not like an Inuzuka. But of something else.

And add the fact that her 'bond' with the said pirate is not just any connection.

Alright then.

After retying her hitai-ate and black scrunchies (she can now braid her hair despite being unruly), Naruto bended one knee and places her right hand with the palm touching the ground. She closes her eyes and directed her awareness towards her center. After a few calming breaths, she counted a second up to a minute before expanding her chakra and releases small increments of web like threads to track her 'target'.

Marco may not be aware of it but he does have a considerable amount of chakra for a non-shinobi. And he cannot be considered a regular civilian either. Same goes for Thatch-san. Perhaps it is a pirate thing.

And like many others, his chakra is distinct. Easily identifiable. Possibly to her since she tried comparing it with the others. Even to his friend.

The very first time she attempted this 'sensing' business, her range is about 5 kilometers that impresses Kakashi-sensei when he learned what she is trying to do. He even promised to gave her a few scrolls about being a sensor (not that she plans to be one).

This time though, she was able to double her range.

It still wasn't enough. So she need to make it bigger.

Wider.

Her perception traveled through the village up until she reaches the farther edge of the forest in the opposite direction. And a very familiar one at that.

It was very faint. But-

Opening her eyes as she wipes a bead of sweat trickling down her face. Naruto frowned upon remembering that part of the woods.

It was the place where she found him.

Silently she hoped.

And regardless of all that is happening right now, she still wishes for him to stay.

'Please don't leave me…'

.  
.

Sitting atop the highest branch of the tallest tree he found in Konoha's surrounding forests, Marco sighed as he covered his face with both hands. Ignoring the scent of the woods and leaves he started to grow fond of these past few days.

For whatever reason, the thought of going back with the others isn't as tempting as before (even if he has Thatch with him and will be considered a surprise for the rest of the crew especially Ace once they returned).

Not that he didn't want to go back.

He do have responsibilities as oyaji's first mate. Don't forget about the old man's dwindling health.

The entire crew.

Their allies.

The territories they vowed to protect.

Everyone's dreams…

And then there's Naruto.

Clenching one fist as he drag the other over his tresses - due to limited shaving gears except for a sharp kunai, Thatch was able to trim his hair in mohawk style.

What does he really want anyway?

As he ponder on these things, he did notice her arrival.

She looks winded even.

Seems like her 'technique' used up majority of her chakra. A deviation of observation haki that surprises him after he read her notes on the said topic. Her sensing abilities does surpass a normal tracker as per Kakashi's own words. Even him.

At first, he thought of her presence in his life as inconsequential.

Like his previous rebirths, the one who took him in, help him heal and then in some way or another, return their kindness after he regain his full strength.

Just like how he met a dreamer named Edward Newgate. He doesn't even remember what he did for that earlier life to end abruptly. But it was oyaji who found him at the time.

And instead of letting him go, he invited him to join his 'crew'. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Now.

Now it is _her_ very presence in his life that brings confusion to his very being.

His priorities.

And yet… he don't want to let her go.

It seems that he already made a decision. Unknowingly.

It did soothe his earlier crazed thoughts. A resolve that he have chosen following what his heart truly desires. It may change his-

That this decision might change both of their lives forever.

.  
.

Catching her breath, Naruto leans at the tree she knew where Marco is perched at. Since she already used up her remaining chakra, the drain of using her sensing technique (and the exhaustion of their last mission) is finally taking its toll. And she does need to find a name for this awesome jutsu of hers.

Anyway, climbing up will require her remaining physical strength but even that is about to go empty. So she'll just wait for him to go down knowing that he already sensed her arrival.

And as much as she needed refueling (the smell of Ichiraku's ramen has never been more pronounced), Naruto decided to postpone her reunion with her beloved meal. One could say that her priorities had changed ever since she met him.

Marco seemed to have calmed down a bit and finally reopened their bond.

Taking a seat, the blonde kunoichi took out her journal and started writing, basking in Marco's comfort thru their connection.

Trying to sketch what his phoenix form looks like.

Er, it looks like a chicken. Hmm. Maybe she'll ask Haku to draw it for her.

He was…

Marco's full Phoenix form is really majestic.

And the way he fights.

Ah.

It made her undeserving. Like she needs to be- she needs to be something more than just a girl who knows her value.

She needs to be worthy of his presence.

Like her old dream. Yes. She used to want the old man's hat. To become a Hokage. For the village to finally acknowledge her.

Perhaps once she is this village's protector and strongest, he will look at her like she's his equal.

That she deserves him.

Her hands tightening on her pen, she scribbled furiously adding a few more things to do with her life and plans for the future.

She did felt him dropping down from above as the flames of his wings produces a bit of light. It was almost dark.

"Naruto."

Finishing the last of her entry, the blonde looks up beneath her lashes as she capped her pen.

"Ready to go home?" She knew that the pirate looks far more collected than what she saw earlier after he jumps out of the old man's office. Calming the beat of her heart, she held his gaze steadily. Even both of his eyes are unreadable, shadowed by the darkening sky. Clenching her right fist, she waited for him to speak up.

The matter from their previous disagreement, forgotten. Not knowing that what she is about to hear may be far more troublesome than her need to train and his obsessive want to protect her.

.  
.

Marco knew that he needed to say something to his Naruto.

He does remember what happened in Nami no Kuni. And that the 'incident' with Haku's needles may have temporarily set their prior issue aside. Something he needed to address as he did promise to be truthful with her.

"The old man told us about someone who can help us find our way back, yoi."

Her eyes widened momentarily. He felt her pulse quicken so he kneeled in front of her and places a hand over her head.

"So, y-you and Thatch-san are g-going to…" Naruto stuttered as her journal fell from her grasp.

Ah, that news isn't what she expected. Her heart thrums faster and her eyes started to blur obscuring her vision.

His gaze soften as he took her within his arms. Marco lets Naruto calm herself for a few seconds and added gently, "It will still take some time since we don't really remember how we got here in the first place. And I doubt the man Hiruzen mentioned knows more, yoi."

Releasing herself from his grasp, Naruto glances timidly at him and picked her journal up as she avoided his gaze.

With a sigh, Marco took her hand and waited for the girl to look at him. A tear fell but she wipes it furiously away.

"S-sorry. I just…"

"You don't need to apologize, yoi," Marco wipes the rest of her tears with his fingers. Her dependency towards him may seem unhealthy enough from another's perspective (even Thatch pointed it out).

And he does know that this 'vulnerability' will improve overtime as her self-reliance grows.

But Marco knew that it was him who depended towards her at first.

So he will take whatever she can offer him. He's a pirate after all. Being greedy is part of the job description anyway.

And he won't let anyone take that away from them.

"I believe everything will work out, yoi." Holding her hand, he didn't let go.

.  
.

**Interlude: Kakashi**

When he found out about an unknown creature that Naruto found as her new pet, he eyed the said animal suspiciously.

When it looked at his 'hiding spot' (and all ANBUs that are assigned to protect her from the shadows) as if the bird knew where to find him (especially the others), he knew that the 'thing' needed extra surveillance.

The Third obligingly agrees knowing that he will still do the said task not out of duty or responsibility - but because he wanted to protect the last remaining memory they had left.

So when he learned that the 'pet' isn't just a bird, he was furious.

But the Third made him see how the said animal can protect her on his own way.

Totally unacceptable.

He's a pirate for Kami-sama's sake.

And old.

Ancient even. The Third even mentioned that he met the man when he was still a genin under Tobirama-sama's own squad.

So that was like eons ago.

Not that he looked the part of a barbaric old buccaneer.

But still.

Naruto is too young for someone like him. Ah. He'll need to make sure that this marauder won't corrupt his sensei's daughter.

Or he won't hear the end of it once he joins them someday. Yeah.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also cross-posted in FanFiction.net. Enjoy!
> 
> Appreciate the time the others took to leave a review. Also thanks a bunch for liking the story. Till next chapter.
> 
> Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

 **Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By: **Zelga** **Lim** **Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 15**

A shadowed figure came out from an undisclosed building revealing a young man wearing standard ANBU gears.

Eyeing his surroundings carefully (making sure that he is not being watched), the man took out a scroll from his weapons pouch and prepared a summoning hand sign after pricking a bit of blood from his finger.

The creature that was summoned gave an acknowledging nod and opened its mouth to receive the missive held towards its maw.

With a smile, the shadow added in confident tone. "Tell him that I was able to find a more suitable replacement… someone far more worthy than his chosen _'host'_."

If it can shrug its shoulders, it would probably do so judging from its gaze. It left with a puff of smoke signaling the creature's departure and the unknown laughs softly to himself. Removing the porcelain mask covering his face, the man stood to his full height.

Ah. It is only a matter of time before their plan sets in motion.

Brushing imaginary dirt from his clothes after passing through the foliage, the man greeted a passing vendor with a cheery wave and went on to his designated task as if nothing happened minutes earlier while whistling a jaunty tune to himself.

.

.

_Meanwhile…_

Team 7 went back to their normal routine doing random missions inside the village.

With Naruto's new housemates, the wall beside her unit was demolished to accommodate two new rooms (the pirates decided to share a room with Haku and Naruto taking the other one).

Surprisingly, the pirates knew how to do some house remodeling much to the Hokage's amusement.

Teme himself (uhm Sasuke) even offered to provide some building materials and old furnitures from the Uchiha compound in exchange for a few spars that the three (Haku-chan included) agreed on.

The matter with the Third's informant was set aside despite Marco's assurances but Naruto remains uncertain. The older teen didn't push any further but decided to watch her closely from the background.

He didn't like it especially when Naruto started wearing her old 'mask' again.

So when Kakashi decided to nominate the three to participate in the upcoming Chūnin Selection Exams (Konoha will be hosting the said event that year), there are a lot of spoken argument and tension between the two unknown to the genins in question.

"They're my soldiers, Marco-kun. So if I decide to throw them into a pack of wolves to fight on my behalf, I will do so…" The one-eyed jōnin stated firmly while his eyes never left his book. Marco's overwhelming killer intent is a bit muted and directed towards him alone, perhaps to hid it from his cute little genins who are currently with Haku learning about elemental affinities in Team 7's designated training grounds (mayhaps just to hide his anger from Naruto herself) but he ignored it all the same. He wanted to laugh out loud (but stopped himself just in case) when he used his book as a shield and Marco's left eye started twitching.

"As her 'friend', your duty is to support her…" Raising his gaze, Kakashi saw the teen's back, both fists clenched tightly. With a sigh, the older man closes his book and puts it inside his weapons pouch to observe the Phoenix better. Marco remains silent but he did redirect his attention towards another direction, seemingly to avoid his comment. "You do remember what her dream is, correct?"

Marco's glare intensifies as the pirate looks back at him. He growls angrily as Kakashi raises both hands in surrender letting the teen stalk away from him. Thatch sighed beside them who kept himself busy (and as incognito as possible) by polishing his new sword

Haku did promise to teach him how to seal Kubikiribōchō if not in use. He admits that carrying the sword on his back isn't his style.

"Regardless of what you intend to do for the children's development in their careers, isn't this 'exam' a bit too soon?" Thatch did heard Haku mention how dangerous these exams are thus he understand Marco's reaction.

Smiling mysteriously in response, Kakashi gave him a victory sign.

Or that the said jōnin just wanted to rile his friend up. And possibly kill himself in the process.

Eyeing him strangely, the Fourth Division Commander shrugged his shoulders with a careless grunt and gently wrap his new sword with its bindings. "Well it is your funeral I guess."

.

.

The three genins eyed the chakra paper Haku is holding in wonder. Well, Sakura and Naruto are while Sasuke is hesitant. Apprehensive even.

"I already know what my elemental affinity is…" The last Uchiha muttered.

Surprisingly, Sasuke's main affinity is lightning but he was trained to master fire as part of their clan upbringing.

Sakura do have water while Naruto has wind.

"For your affinity, it is a big help if you decided to pursue being a medic…" Sakura nodded in understanding as she wrote furiously on her own journal.

"Wind is good for long range attacks and can be used to provide additional support to your teammates own elemental affinities (fire and water)." Eyes sparkling in amazement as the blonde nudges the two smugly.

"Hear that, my element is soo awesome…" Naruto boasts out cheerfully while Sakura shakes her head in amusement as teme er Sasuke-kun grunted in response. But his expression lightened up a bit after the girl teasingly poked his cheek.

For whatever reason, Kakashi-san and Marco-sama are arguing quietly near the memorial stone. The jōnin-sensei did entrusted his genins to her care and avert their attention away which is surprisingly working to an extent.

"Kakashi-san will probably explain more so I suggest that you guys talk to him later about the results and what training he can recommend…" Thankfully the older men (she's still in the process of understanding the Phoenix's real form and age as per Thatch-san's mysterious remark).

"You bet ya!" Her new friend exclaimed happily as she drags the two towards the masked jōnin.

Haku did notice two remaining chakra papers beside her basket. Thinking of two particular people, she wonders what elemental affinities they may have. Hmmm…

.

.

Marco knew that he has no claim whatsoever.

And despite everything, he wants to assume (especially to himself) that Naruto will favor him among everything else.

But Kakashi's right.

As her friend, he should be supporting her knowing that her dreams remains the same regardless of his arrival in her life.

Yes.

Uzumaki Naruto still aims to be a Hokage of this village. To be acknowledged by these people who thought of her as the nine-tailed fox reincarnate.

A monster.

The mask she wears is what these people sees. He will not even wonder if Kakashi or the other brats doesn't knew the real her.

How she cried in her sleep whenever she thought he's asleep (that was before he started talking to her).

How she repeatedly voice out her mantra every morning before going outside the safe confines of her home with everyone mocking everything she do thus her endless pranks throughout the entirety of the village especially to the people who is mean to her.

She no longer cry or do her pranks but… she dreamed of them. How he saw her attempt to protect herself from unknown assailants - he was livid knowing what that action entails.

"Marco?"

With a sigh, the Phoenix looked at his blonde whose worried eyes never left him after they rejoined them that afternoon to share the snacks Thatch prepared with Haku's assistance.

"Is everything okay?"

His eyes blink slowly as he returned her gaze before offering a small apologetic smile.

"Not really, yoi."

Stuffing her mouth with Thatch's homemade cookies, the girl studied his features (Marco did sense her nudging through their 'bond') and subconsciously turned the next page of her training material provided by the stupid jōnin. The other two already went home after taking a few pieces of baked goodies from Haku's basket.

Thatch may have also dragged the Yuki away so that he can settle this 'issue' of his with the girl in front of him.

Seriously, his friend knows more about him than his own self.

Placing both hands behind his head, he laid beside her and watches the clouds above.

"If I told you to stop being a ninja, would you heed- I mean, will you follow my request?"

Gauging her reaction would be the best. But ever since he met her, he continues to second guess what action he needs to take.

Ah.

The price of caring for someone. Not an unwelcome thought but totally annoying to some extent despite all his experiences. What a drag, yoi.

.

.

Naruto stilled upon understanding Marco's question. Not that she didn't anticipated it. But hearing him ask it now makes her wonder. Did something came up? He is kind of tense after talking with Kakashi-sensei earlier.

"You are not asking me this because of what happened in Nami no Kuni, right?"

"Partly because of that, yoi. And some other things that might happen in the future, I guess?"

Squinting both of her eyes, Naruto places her stuff inside her pouch and crosses both arms in front of her chest as she looks at the teen laying beside her. Remembering what Thatch mentioned before, Marco's behavior is possibly caused by his continued existence. Or what others called 'immortality'. A very interesting concept if you think about it. Coveted by some but…

With a small humorless grin, Marco turned and held Naruto's hitai-ate that she placed in front of her as he thumbs the leaf insignia on the metal band.

"I just worry. That's all, yoi…"

Eyeing her softly, the older teen set the headband in her hand covering it with his own fingers.

"I first thought that there is nothing more dangerous than being a pirate. Seems like I am mistaken."

With a shrug, Naruto places her hand above Marco's, patting it gently. Giving the older teen a fond look and a slight tug urging him to sit properly, she took his hand and held it near her heart, clasping it tight. "Thanks…," An expression she rarely shows to anyone and yet eversince she met him, Uzumaki Naruto learns to smile from the heart. "For being here for me…" Even if the future is uncertain, she decided to take one day at a time.

_Carpe diem._

And then the jinchūriki tackles Marco in a hug and burrows herself within his embrace. As expected, the pirate welcomed her in his arms. "For caring…" Hugging him tighter, Naruto added in a small voice hoping that he won't think less of her, "Even though I am scared for that _day_ to come - that you will need to go and be with your crew, I promise to be the person you can be proud of. That you won't need to worry anymore because…" Grinning widely, she declares with conviction. An assurance of some sort to her most precious person. "Because I will become a strong kunoichi. And that I'll also stay true to my dreams and my own worth. I won't let anyone step on me and mock my dreams since I am doing this for the people that matters."

Naruto decided to seize the day and think little of the future. She knew… she knew that everything will work out. She believes it!

Marco nodded in approval and smiled at her. Patting her head affectionately.

The blonde pouts in response especially when he messed up her wild tresses that seems to stick up everywhere.

Ah. How did his human grew up so fast in such a short time?

.

.

**Interlude: Kakashi 2**

Finally seeing the real human form of the 'pet', Kakashi could not fault himself but be awed (technically he is surprised mind you).

He did see his adult form the night Naruto was tricked by that _traitor_.

But then, he is totally different the day after - especially when he intervened against him during the bell test.

Ah. He definitely won't think of that 'stupidity'. Not at all.

Minato-sensei is possibly mad (aggressively furious) about his life choices.

And Kushina-nee-sama's probably going to castrate him.

So yeah.

For whatever reason, he does appreciate the pirate's presence in her life.

Ever since he came, Naruto started to come out of her shell. She started to trust other people.

She started trusting herself.

Now she knew her worth.

But regardless of her changes, he still won't trust the man turned 'teen'.

Pirates. In gritted teeth, he acknowledges Guy's worried look with a noncommittal shrug as he turned a page from his favorite book. Trying to ignore life's surprises and whatnot.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. T_T
> 
> Not as polished as the previous chapter. So mistakes are all mine. Might need to edit again later on. So yeah.


	17. Chapter 17

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
** To save everyone, Marco used his current existence. Never did he imagine that he will be reborn to a new world different from his own. It is a world filled with ninjas and creatures as large as Sea Kings that are made of pure living chakra. What can a pirate like him do to survive especially if he is a freaking bird? Thatch is right; he does look like a chicken. And a certain blue-eyed blonde is thinking of him as her new pet.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Of Flaming Feathers and Bloodstained Furs  
** By:  **Zelga**   **Lim**   **Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Part 16**

Staring at the chūnin application form in her hands, Naruto had this feeling that yesterday's conversation is probably caused by the said paper. The reason why Marco is glaring daggers towards her sensei. Perhaps plotting a thousand ways to kill the tardy jōnin. Bury his body where no one can find him. And possibly dance on top of his grave with Thatch-san cheering in the background.

Hmm.

She also knew how worried Sakura-chan is judging from her pale complexion after examining the paper in her hands. And teme…? Well Sasu-teme is excited.

Ugh, boys.

"Will you be signing up?" The pinkette asks curiously with her teeth working in between her lower lip. Sasuke himself crosses his arms trying to act cool or whatever. Not that Sakura will ever notice it.

Ever since Marco sorted out Sakura's priorities and dreams, the other female member of Team 7 seriously took the challenge to improve her training as a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. She even adapted the journal she always carries in her person to take notes and create new jutsus. Sasuke may have done the same but until she sees teme's own journal - it is just speculation, so yeah.

With her jaw set, she looks at her teammates and gave her answer. Something she knew that Marco may not approve of at first but will still support her decision regardless.

"I'm going to try," With a deep breathe, the blonde held the paper tightly. "And participate… even if we fail now, there are still chances in the future," Naruto may have not noticed it but the two did look at one another in silent approval. Acknowledgement pouring out like waves in their gaze as they waited for her to speak up more. "That we can be something more… that we can prove ourselves and become better."

"So, tomorrow at 7?" Sakura confirmed as she smiled in response and held her hand.

Scoffing silently, Sasuke gave his usual nonverbal grunt and waves his hand in farewell. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Pointedly ignoring the box with two holes that suddenly appeared behind her, Naruto bids her goodbye. "Hell yeah! See ya, dattebayo!"

.  
.

_A while later…_

Naruto's left arm hurts.

After she played earlier with Konohamaru, the boy attempted to overrun her but he accidentally collided with someone.

Someone very nasty.

The teen he slammed into reacted badly and Naruto was 'pushed' away when she tried to secure Konohamaru injuring the arm.

She did held her ground as the blonde reinforces her dominant arm with haki and retaliates. The catsuit wearing teen (with those purple colored face paint) curses out loud and releases his hold on Konohamaru who rushes behind her as he clutches her jacket worriedly.

"You brat!" The older teen's female companion sighed in response but advises him to finish faster or they'll be in so much trouble. Yeah right.

"Yes," Eyes glinting playfully, Naruto added with a purr showing sharp canines. "Attacking the Hokage's grandson is indeed troublesome…" Satisfaction lighting her features when cat-boy blanches after hearing her words. Immediately the teen changes tactic and took something from behind. The thing is wrapped in bandages and almost life size.

"Kankurō, stop! He might…"

It happened in an instant the moment the other girl said those words.

Naruto felt it before anyone else.

Immediately dragging Konohamaru behind her back with a half drawn kunai (hidden beneath her good arm), she ignores the sputtering idiot in front of her and faces a more deadlier threat.

"Why you… Do not ignore me…"

"Kankurō."

The voice came from the tree overlooking the street they are currently at as the newcomer appears in swirls of sand. Like Hinata, the boy has pupiless eyes and a kanji written on his right forehead. Standing upside down the tree branch, his killing intent overflows the area making it harder to breathe.

Her own will that is starting to get awfully familiar burns within and she lets it surround herself and Konohamaru to negate the other boy's negative emotion. Thankfully it worked easing her friend's breathing.

"G-gaara. They're the ones who… W-well I…"

Cat-boy receives a venomous glare in response while the other girl stands like a statue beside him - trying to be inconspicuous.

Interesting. The two foreign ninjas are scared. She wonders who this redhead is for them to act this way.

The other foreign ninja reappeared in between them and cat-boy immediately gave the newcomer some space.

"Apologies. This will not happen again." The redhead nodded in her direction and despite his penetrating gaze, Naruto responded cheerfully much to the horror of the other two.

"No worries. But as long as they don't do it again, we're good." Smiling politely, she held her hand towards him and the boy whose startled expression turns blank as he took her hand.

From the back of her mind, she heard a very loud growl. Deciding to tackle her 'other' issue at a later time, Naruto gave the boy's (Gaara) hand a gentle squeeze feeling the trickle of sand starting to play at the back of her skin.

Fascination lighting her features especially when the sand surrounded her fingers.

But then she sense  _his_  arrival and the redhead's sand raises in defense as it stopped an incoming rock thrown directly at him.

The others and Konohamaru shouted in alarm as the sand begins to surround the two of them. Gaara's hand tightened around hers and a third one (surrounded by bluish colored flames) held the other boy's arm in a not so threatening manner unhindered by the sand barrier.

His presence over looming with the blonde's eyes that literally glows with his bluish colored flames.

Scary.

But weirdly enough, she can't stop herself from being drawn towards it (Marco's eyes looks way better than her own cerulean blue).

Naruto can even taste his 'haki' at the tip of her tongue.

It felt intoxicating. Ah. Wait, what the…?

"Hands off, boy." Marco stated menacingly. With a firmer squeeze on her hand, Naruto stopped herself from wincing (it was the injured arm, damn it) while the pirate's presence gave the other boy another push (the older teen's right foot stepped closer despite the barrier's ominous reaction) as Gaara releases her hand.

Ow, that's definitely going to leave a mark.

Throwing his arms over her shoulders, Marco held her in a protective manner as he glares fumingly towards the foreign ninja.

"I'll be seeing you around…" Gaara said as he looks at her, ignoring Marco.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto," Covering the darkening bruise the boy made, her eyes glances quickly at Marco observing his almost violent expression. "And yeah, see ya later."

"Not on my watch…" She elbowed into Marco's side as the three left with the other two giving the redhead a wider berth.

"Seriously?" Naruto hissed towards Marco who shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Taking her left arm, the other blonde carefully scrutinized her bruises with a worried yet proud expression in his eyes.

"Seems like you forgot to use armament, hmmm?"

"You were watching all along?" Marco did use his flames to ease the throbbing. Strangely enough, it isn't as hot as the other kind of fire.

It felt real nice. Warm even… wait, he is distracting her. Oh for crying out loud!

Sasuke jumps down from the same tree the redhead uses earlier as his perch. Possibly covering himself with an illusion as the teme gave her his signature eye roll. Is he freakin' serious?

"Perhaps using either one that suits your needs might help…" The Uchiha did eye her injury speculatively with Naruto baring her canines in retaliation.

"Bite me!"

Marco sighed and patted his blonde's wild tresses as the boy, Konohamaru, looks at them in wonder. Admiration clearly visible in his eyes. Chuckling, he returned his look with farewell nod as he drags his kunoichi along leaving Sasuke to accompany the other boy back home. He needs to make sure nothing is broken and will let Haku check on her arm as the Yuki is currently working part time at the hospital.

Ah. Thatch is going to insufferable again. Just great, yoi.

.  
.

Naruto did kept her surprise to a minimum after seeing the rest of Team 7 at their designated meeting place the next day.

With a cheery wave, Sakura greeted her and teme, as expected, gave his usual one word response. 'Hn' is not even considered a word. He needed to expand his vocabulary.

Marco, currently in his phoenix form, flies from his perch (his favorite human's shoulders) and transformed back to his real human guise midway. Perhaps he'll leave a word or two… and to remind them how dangerous this day is going to be. As Naruto already anticipated it, she rushes towards her most precious friend and give him a big warm hug.

"Ah, nothing to worry about, Marco. We'll definitely do our best…"

With a grin, she gave her Phoenix a confident smile.

With a sigh, Sasuke interjected ruefully, "I'll make sure to keep an eye on her knowing how she attracts trouble even when standing still…" Eyes glinting in a playful manner that reminded Marco how the commanders of their crew treat one another. Like siblings in all but blood. It made the Phoenix smile in nostalgia.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, you bastard!" His Naruto (as expected from every argument she has with the Uchiha) screeches in response while Sakura face palms and looks at him and then turned towards the other two who continues to bicker with one another while giving the older teen an exasperated smile.

"And I'll keep an eye on these two." Sakura led the others inside the facility. Even giving the two a tug on their ears. His smile dropped after the door closes on them. With a frown, he crosses his arms and tried to sense the other participants inside the vicinity. Assessing the danger his kunoichi is about to face.

But then, he did felt something the moment the three genins left. Similar to Kakashi's illusion on that first day, Marco grunted internally and started walking away from the premises.

Damn it.

These people are starting to get annoying.

"Marco the Phoenix." The pirate eyed the speaker threateningly. The corner of his lips raise a fraction and he could not stop himself but feel a bit of satisfaction when the other man (or child) took a step back. "We require your presence…"

.  
.

**Interlude: Konohamaru**

Ever since he met her, Sarutobi Konohamaru found someone to look up to.

Someone who can see him as he is and not just the 'Honorable Grandson'.

She gave him a reason to become a better shinobi. To become something more.

The jutsu she taught him puts some additional perspective in his eyes.

And when he heard her dream… ah, he could not stop himself but aim for something similar.

It will make them rivals in the future though.

But hey. Who better than to challenge for the position of Konoha's strongest than his boss-nee-sama, right?

 

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the bunnies. Not my fault. Totally not me and Ziggy's fault. :)
> 
> So yeah. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Dedicated to Mai Kusakabe for being another fanatic of our good 'ol Marco. Cheers!


End file.
